Books, Summer, Coffee and You - Traducción
by Htuiba
Summary: Blaine ama los libros, Blaine ama estudiar y está enamorado del popular Kurt Hummel ya por dos años. Pero nunca hablaba con Kurt, nunca hacía contacto visual con él y dudaba que Kurt siquiera supiera que existía. nerd!barista!Blaine y popular!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

Este es un fic Klaine de siete partes que escribí para mi galleta Tina (cutegleehee en tumblr)

Parte 1. Ensoñaciones

A Blaine no le gustaba el baile de graduación. Nunca desfrutó estar rodeado de todas estas parejas o citas. Principalmente porque todas ellas eran heterosexuales. Cada una de ellas y él, él era todo menos heterosexual. Si alguien le pidiera que se describiera a sí mismo, diría dos palabras. Gay y nerd. Su primer año en McKinley era como una memoria borrosa, su segundo año fue terrible. Principalmente se rieron de él porque era bajo. En su tercer año se seguían riendo porque aún era pequeño y se declaró gay. Pero durante su tercer año encontró algunos amigos que le ayudaron contra los abusones. Y cuando supieron la clase de nerd que era, lo dejaron sólo porque era muy aburrido. Se convirtió en una sombra, nadie lo notaba, nadie pensaba que fuera especial. Sólo era Blaine. Blaine que amaba los corbatines y suspensores. Blaine a quien le gustaba gelificar su cabello. Blaine que sabía todo y tenía asombrosas calificaciones. Oh y ni mencionar que Blaine Anderson era parte del club Glee. Sus amigos siempre lo elogiaron por su voz y su talento a pesar de que aún necesitaba estar más relajado y simplemente fluir con la música. Pero no quería hacer eso. Sólo era miembro del club Glee porque las personas ahí eran buenas con él y amaba cantar, y la música en general. Pero nunca quiso convertirse en músico o actor. Era solo su pasatiempo.

Como fuera, ahora era momento del baile de graduación y Blaine se apartó de la multitud y miró a esa gente bailar, sonreír y pasar un buen rato. Bueno por lo que parecía. ¿Qué era un baile de graduación sin algo de drama? Seguramente en algún lugar fuera del salón había chicas peleándose, muchachos peleando por una chica, otro tratando de clavar el puño y algunos charlando acerca de quienes serán la reina y rey del baile. Blaine no estaba interesado en nada de eso. Sólo estaba aquí por sus amigos del club Glee club estaban cantando y debido a algún bien parecido chico llamado Kurt Hummel.

Blaine estaba enamorado de Kurt Hummel desde su segundo año en McKinley. Tenía los ojos más hermosos, tenía el mejor gusto en moda, era un buen estudiante pero no un nerd y parecía ser amable y un buen amigo. Blaine deseaba poder ser su amigo, pero sólo había una cosa que lo hacía imposible. Kurt era popular y siempre estaba rodeado por chicos populares como Puck o Quinn. Todos ellos sabían, que tenían respeto por ellos y la gente como Blaine eran sólo una sombra, un don nadie para aquellas personas. Nunca hablo con Kurt, sólo tenían una clase juntos pero ni siquiera se sentaban juntos. Una vez Kurt tomó prestada su pluma pero él ni se dio cuenta que era Blaine. No, nunca hablaban con el otro, no hacían contacto visual, nada. Era siempre Blaine quien se paraba en un lugar lejano y observaba a Kurt. Su sonrisa cuando alguien le contaba una historia, cómo su nariz se arrugaba cuando se reía, su mirada maliciosa cuando alguien lo molestaba. Conocía todas las caras de Kurt Hummel y amaba cada una de ellas. Ni mencionar sus largas piernas, o su perfecto cabello estilizado.

Nunca preguntó en realidad a alguien sobre él. Sólo una vez, la primera vez que lo vio, preguntó a Rachel quién era y ella dijo dramáticamente: Sr. Popular Kurt Bien-Parecido Hummel. Nunca preguntó nada más. No si era gay o si tenía novia o nada. Era difícil decirlo porque nunca lo vio besar a una chica o chico. Nunca lo vio hacer nada más que andar con esos chicos populares. No quería que la gente supiera que amaba a Kurt Hummel y que quería estar con él. No, eso nunca pasaría así que mantenía esta pequeña cosa para sí mismo. Con un suspiro, se hundió las gafas sobre la nariz y tomó un sorbo de su agua. Sólo un año y entonces dejaría McKinley y nunca jamás asistiría a una fiesta de graduación de nuevo. Quería ir a otro lugar. San Francisco, Chicago, New York, algún lugar lejos de Lima, de Ohio donde no podía ser quien era ni amar a quien amaba.

Tal vez iría a San Francisco, el lugar de Harvey Milk a escuchar todas esas historias que la gente podría contarle. Podía estudiar historia, volverse profesor. Algo por el estilo y durante sus vacaciones de verano iba a pensar en ello.

En ese momento estaba demasiado distraído observando a Kurt, vestido con un traje y viéndose tan bien que Blaine pensó que iba a desmayarse porque era tan impresionante. Kurt estaba bailando con Quinn, arremolinándose a su alrededor y sonriendo porque tenían mucha diversión. Ensoñar no era nada nuevo para Blaine era algo que pasaba instintivamente cuando observaba a Kurt. En ese momento soñaba cómo bailaría con él, apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, frotarla contra su cuello. Oh, podía ser pequeño, pero encajaba perfectamente ahí. Estaba seguro que se verían bien juntos, a pesar de sus lentes y sus corbatines. En sus sueños lucían perfectos juntos. Perfectos el uno para el otro. En sus sueños, sí, pero en la realidad era diferente. La realidad era que Kurt era popular, muchas chicas estaba flechadas por él y los profesores lo adoraban. Maldición, el mundo entero lo adoraba y quería una trozo de Kurt Hummel. Y Blaine no era nada de eso. Era el nerd, con buenas notas, leyendo y estudiando todo el tiempo, escondiéndose detrás de lentes y corbatines. Blaine Anderson nunca estaría al lado de Kurt Hummel. No era nadie y Kurt era alguien.

―¡Blaine! ―escuchó a Rachel llamándolo y giró, la vio tratando de pasar al montón danzante. Vestía un vestido rojo, el cabello calendo por sus hombros y Finn justo detrás de ella.

―¿Por qué estás parado aquí solo?

―Sabes que no me gusta bailar.

―Es una pena porque sabemos que tan bien puedes bailar ―dijo con una sonrisa alentadora. Blaine devolvió la sonrisa, mirando a Finn por un segundo y volviendo a Rachel.

―En realidad no estoy de humor. Vayan y diviértanse, me iré pronto. Ya sabes… los exámenes están cerca y quiero estudiar mañana.

Era siempre su mejor explicación y siempre funcionaba. Por supuesto que lo hacía, ellos sabían cuán importante era para Blaine estudiar y obtener _A_ en cada clase.

―No te olvides de vivir, ¿de acuerdo?

―Seguro.

Vivir. Nunca pensó que no viviera. Su vida podría ser sin ningún drama o cosas emocionantes, pero era buena. Si, estaba bien como estaba, ¿cómo podía perder algo cuando nunca había perdido nada? Tenía todo hasta ahora y no le podía faltar algo cuando no lo percibía, ¿cierto? Sus ensoñaciones eran sólo sueños y nada que en realidad pasaba, así que sería estúpido perder algo que… no era real. Siendo honesto sólo pensar en que Kurt lo tenía todo – era animador desde el primer año, luego jugador de fútbol y siempre el mejor – frustraba a Blaine porque él nunca podría ser así de bueno o siquiera popular.

Después de una hora se fue y se acurrucó en su cama, escapando de sus ensoñaciones.

El último día de escuela, el último día de sentirse como una sombra, el último día de ser un junior. Los últimos dos años hicieron feliz a Blaine pero este año no. El año siguiente sería el último año que podría ver a Kurt, disfrutar sus ensoñaciones y respirar el mismo aire que él. Sólo un año y nuca lo vería otra vez y dolía de alguna forma. No es como si tuviera una oportunidad, pero sólo… con saber que estaban en el mismo lugar y podía verlo, era suficiente para él. Como si alguna vez le pediría a Kurt una cita o le confesaría sus sentimientos. De ninguna manera. Kurt probablemente se reiría de él o peor, le preguntaría quien era y luego educadamente diría, no gracias, o, lo siento pero no soy gay. Eso lo lastimaría incluso más que estar lejos de él, ser rechazado por Kurt Hummel. Por eso fue al The Lima Bean, preguntando por un trabajo como barista y obtener la distracción que necesitaba. El dinero era sólo un efecto secundario interesante - por supuesto que sería gastado para su futuro universitario. Y amaba el café. El primer día de sus vacaciones de verano eran además el primer día de su trabajo como barista. Antes de comenzar a trabajar se aseguró de saber todo sobre las maquinas, las diferentes órdenes de café. Blaine leyó libros, vio videos y fue al The Lima Bean para tener una experiencia de primera mano antes de realmente empezar a trabajar y obtener dinero por ello.

Puso suficiente gel en su cabello así que ninguno rizo sobresalía, llevaba su camisa marrón y un corbatín negro, pantalones vaqueros sencillos y un delantal verde de The Lima Bean. Las primeras dos horas de su turno de mediodía fueron principalmente calmadas y realmente disfrutó lo que estaba haciendo. No sólo porque le gustaba hacer todas las diferentes órdenes de café sino que la gente estaba realmente reconociéndolo, hablándole y dándole cariñosas sonrisas. La atención nunca fue algo que deseó que las personas le dieran, sólo que la gente lo notara y supiera su nombre y que no solo lo llamaran "el nerd" o algo. Si, fue una buena idea preguntar por ese trabajo de verano y obtener la distracción que necesitaba. Fue hasta que un grupo de personas riendo entraron y Blaine conocía esas risas demasiado bien. Levantó la vista de detrás del mostrador donde se encontraba y vio a Puck, sonriendo a Quinn, seguidos por Santana, Mike y Finn y Kurt. Los conocía a todos porque estaban en el club Glee excepto Kurt. Finn sólo salía con ellos porque jugaba futbol. Quinn, Santana y Brittany eran animadoras, Puck y Mike jugaban fútbol también. Kurt ya no era un animador o jugador de futbol pero nunca perdió su popularidad. Siempre había dejado una buena impresión y muchas animadoras y jugadores le pedían su consejo y él siempre era amable y los ayudaba. Dios, Blaine se sentía como un asediador por saber esas cosas. Con las rodillas temblando caminó al mostrador, tomando sus órdenes pero para su decepción sólo Puck y Mike ordenaron mientras que sus amigos se sentaban y hablaban de algo.

Blaine asintió mientras sus ojos se posaron en Kurt y volvió con un gesto final y un agradecimiento, empezó a trabajar. Genial, su primer día acaba de ir en una dirección diferente. En uno en el que no se distrae más, pero se centró en el grupo de personas hablando y riendo, y en el medio de ellos se sentó Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza cuando Puck dijo algo. Qué sería sentarse al lado de Kurt, hablar acerca de algo, algo de lo que quisiera hablar porque Blaine dudaba que le gustara tener una pequeña charla sobre la lección de historia o algo sobre Harry Potter o algo. A Kurt seguramente no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas como a Blaine.

―Amigo, nunca nos dijiste que trabajas aquí ―Finn dijo mientras se acercaba a la barra para tomar sus cafés.

―Es mi… primer día aquí. Sólo durante el verano para tener algo de dinero para la universidad.

―Eso es maravilloso. ¿Tal vez te quieras sentar con nosotros? ¿Si no estás ocupado?

Blaine sentía calor subiendo de los dedos de sus pies hasta la cabeza y la sacudió con violencia―: Oh… no. Yo… estoy realmente ocupado aquí. Es mi primer día como dije.

Finn asintió, sonrió y caminó de vuelta con sus amigos. ¿Sentarse con ellos? ¿Con todas esas personas populares? No, Blaine sólo se sentiría peor. Ser una sombra estaba bien pero ¿girando en el aire? No, eso era incluso demasiado para lidiar. ¿Además sentarse con Kurt? ¿Tan cerca? Blaine se vio siendo totalmente torpe y sin decir una sola palabra y todo el mundo sólo mirándolo y probablemente comenzarían a hacer bromas sobre su altura o sus gafas. No, detrás del mostrador era su lugar seguro y estaba bien con eso.

Treinta minutos después se fueron de la cafetería y Blaine dejó escapar un suspiró que no sabía que contuvo. Finalmente la tensión dejó su cuerpo y se detuvo allí de pie como una escultura y tratando de no mirar a Kurt. Dios, esta no era la forma en que quería que las cosas fueran. Estar aquí debería ser la perfecta distracción y una buena lección de cómo hablar y ser con las personas. Aun se sentía como si estuviera en la escuela y mirara la cosa que más admiraba en la distancia. Si, completamente genial. La única esperanza que quedaba era que se tratara de un acontecimiento único y no algo que se convertiría en algo habitual. Realmente le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo aquí, algo diferente a leer libros hasta después de la medianoche y leyendo sitios al azar de Wikipedia. Suspirando se dirigió a la mesa vacía y quitó los vasos, limpiando la mesa y volviendo detrás del mostrador. Tiró los vasos, uno tras otro en la papelera pero se detuvo cuando vio algo escrito en un vaso. Sabía lo que había escrito debajo de esos vasos – cada orden de café que hicieron – pero no recordaba escribir algo debajo del mocca desnatado.

_Escríbeme xo_ – y un número estaba escrito debajo. ¿Número? Blaine no escribió un número abajo. Ni siquiera eran sus números o letra. Era letra una bonita que no parecía la letra de Pucks o Finn. Más como si una chica lo hubiera escrito. ¿Tal vez fue Brittany solamente haciendo una broma mientras estaban sentados ahí? Obviamente tenían el número telefónico de los otros. ¿O quizás se estaban burlando de… él? No… no, esto ya era paranoico. Como fuera, molestó a Blaine y le dio curiosidad, en verdad. Con su dedo índice empujó las gafas en su nariz y miró las palabras y el número. ¿_Escríbeme_ y un _xo_? ¿Escribir a quién, exactamente?

* * *

Como dije, inicio el año con este pequeño proyecto, a modo de compensación por mi ausencia el último mes. Espero lo disfruten. Consiste en diete partes. ¿Les gustaría un capítulo diario?, sería como una semana de _Libros, Verano, Café y Tú_.

Como siempre, les pido encarecidamente que puedan pasarse por la historia original y decir algo a la maravillosa persona que creo esa historia, que a nivel personal, me encanta.

Original: /1/Books-Summer-Coffee-and-You

Autora: /u/4367083/

No me gusta hacerme publicidad, pero tengo que decirles que está es simplemente la primera historia que planeo traerles de esta EXTRAORDINARIA autora y si ustedes disfrutan esta historia, créanme que querrán leer las demás, para verlas sólo tienen que ver el perfil de la autora.

¡Éxito en todo lo que se propongan para este 2014!

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

Parte 2. Hola

Blaine nunca llevó algo como un vaso usado a su casa. Especialmente no cuando no era su propio vaso. Se aseguró de lavarlo por dentro y fuera – pero no el mensaje al lado – y se llevó la taza con él. No es que coleccionara algo como esto pero no quería que ninguna otra persona encontrara el número si era un número que él debía encontrar. Aun así, ¿qué clase de persona sana hacia algo así? ¿Escribir un número, dejando el vaso en una mesa cualquiera y esperando, suponiendo que sería la persona que lo encontraría? Esto era enormemente extraño, ¿cierto? De vuelta en casa su madre lo saludó con un beso en la frente y le preguntó cómo fue su primer día de trabajo. Simplemente genial, dijo y se sentó en la cocina. Ella habló sobre algo que el realmente no escuchaba. Su mente siempre volvía al número y si debía escribirle a esa persona un mensaje o no. Había más cosas que hablan contra eso como, ¿qué si realmente escribieron ese número para él y querían burlarse de él? ¿Burlarse de él? ¿Por qué no? El hecho de que la gente lo dejara solo no significaba que iban a ser así para siempre. Oh, ahí iban sus años de ser una sombra.

―¿Estás bien, cariño? ―su madre preguntó cuando no dijo nada.

―Um… sí. Sólo cansado, supongo.

Ella le sonrió como una madre sólo podía sonreír a su hijo―: Entonces termina tu pizza y ve a dormir. Tu papá tardará de todas maneras.

―Uh huh ―asintió con la cabeza e hizo exactamente eso.

Después de cenar y una rápida ducha, sacó su pijama favorito de Star Wars y se dirigió a su habitación. Su cuarto estaba siempre acomodado y limpio, y decorado con algunos posters y fotos. Una foto de cuando ganaron las nacionales y todos estaban sonriendo mientras él se quedó allí, totalmente incómodo en su traje y ruborizado. A veces cuando se sonrojaba el calor era tan fuerte que incluso sus gafas se empañaban y se sonrojaba aún más. Afortunadamente nunca ocurría con demasiada frecuencia. Resoplando apartó los ojos de la foto y dio un rápido vistazo a su bufanda de Ravenclaw y miró a sus posters. Uno con Han Solo justo sobre su escritorio, uno de los campos Qudditch y otro de la última película de Harry Potter. A veces deseaba poder ser como Han Solo. No porque siempre estuviera en problemas y habla demasiado pero le gustaría tener un poco más de él. Que pudiera hablar más o sonreír más y ser un poco más seguro de sí mismo. O incluso hacer algo loco que usualmente nunca haría. Ser inteligente y tener buenas calificaciones no era suficiente y de seguro no todo en este mundo. O que pudiera escapar dentro del mundo de Harry Potter y montar una escoba, jugar Quidditch y experimentar todas esas maravillosas cosas que había ahí. Por supuesto no quería atravesar por las mismas cosas que Harry – sólo pensar en Voldemort le hizo estremecerse a pesar de que pensaba que Tom Riddle era un personaje interesante – pero al menos teniendo esos amigos. Sólo haciendo cosas locas y saber que podía, pero Blaine era demasiado temeroso de siquiera intentarlo. ¿Qué tal si se metía en problemas de verdad? ¿Qué sobre sus calificaciones? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Y si hacia algo en contra de la ley?

Basta, no estás planeando un robo o algo, se dijo y se fue a su estantería. No se sentía como para leer. Leyó todos los libros de Potter al menos diez veces, incluso leyó El Señor De Los Anillos aunque ese era uno muy detallado. Demasiados libros en dos estante y ni uno le llamó la atención. Se fue a su otra estantería justo al lado de la pantalla de su televisor de pantalla plana donde todas sus cajas de DVD estaban. Gracias a Dios sus padres tenían más que suficiente dinero y a que él era un excelente estudiante de otro modo nunca conseguiría esas cosas. Vio las series que tenía, Supernatural, Friends, Sherlock – ¿cuándo vio todo eso? – y su prime serie, Queer As Folk. La primera vez que vio el programa tenía casi dieseis y ya entonces sabía que era gay. Así que le pidió a Cooper que le comprara las cinco temporadas porque tenía mucho miedo de hablar con alguien sobre eso y realmente quería saber si… si algo pasaba dentro de él al ver eso. Blaine nunca olvidaría la cara de Cooper y la manera que le preguntó si sabía de qué era la serie. Blaine sólo asintió y en algún punto se declaró gay a su hermano quien sólo lo abrazó sin ninguna palabra.

Pero cuando Blaine comenzó a ver la serie, entendió por qué Cooper estaba tan indeciso sobre comprar la serie para él o no. La vio, la escuchó y sus ojos se agrandaron. Era su decimosexto cumpleaños y se sentó solo en su cuarto, mirando el primer episodio y se ahogó con su vaso de leche. Impresionado se limpió la boca seca y luego el vaso se cayó de su mano y ahí estaba, una gran marca blanca en su manta de color azul oscuro. De alguna manera Blaine se revolvió el pelo, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad e hizo un extraño ruido, tan alto que su madre lo escuchó y en la televisión estaban besuqueándose y no era realmente silencioso. Apagó la televisión, saltó de su cama y dijo que estaba bien sólo se le cayó el vaso. Ni siquiera podía ver el lugar húmedo blanco en su manta, a pesar de que sabía que no era… _eso_. ¡Era leche! Ese fue uno de los momentos más embarazosos en su vida y por suerte su madre nunca llegó dentro de su habitación esa noche. Incluso ahora sólo pensarlo lo sonrojaba notoriamente. Más tarde esa noche, tomó su laptop, sus audífonos y vio la primera temporada sin ningún descanso. Fue la noche que supo que era gay, era la primera noche que se masturbaba con el pensamiento de Brian Kinney aunque fuera un idiota. Aún era… de alguna manera impactante para él lo que vio allí pero con el tiempo entendió más y más, y el programa se convirtió en uno de sus favoritos. Por supuesto que se aseguró de sólo verlo con audífonos y en su laptop porque las cosas que pasaban ahí no eran hechas para los oídos de sus padres. Y él no se declaró gay ante ellos en ese momento. Fue el principio de su amor por las series en general y después que vio las cinco temporadas se declaró gay con sus padres y también en la escuela.

Ahora casi tenia dieciocho, casi terminaba la escuela y cómodo con su sexualidad. Aun sí, no se sentía como para ver Queer as Folk, no en realidad. Decidió ver algo más inocente y divertido, Lilo and Stitch – si, amaba Disney y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Se metió en su cama, después puso el DVD dentro y prendió la televisión. Pero no podía concentrarse en la película, sonrió en las partes graciosas, pero solo porque sabía cuándo vendrían. Ese estúpido vaso, ese estúpido vaso en su mochila. Le molestaba, estaba ahí en su mente y no le daba paz.

Miró su mochila en el piso justo al lado de su cama y después de unos segundos la agarró y la abrió. No necesitaba a Sherlock Holmes para decirle que nunca podría dejar de pensar en el vaso y el mensaje en él. Y además no necesitaba a Sherlock para decirle que escribiera un mensaje a ese número. Por supuesto, no porque Blaine estuviera curioso y cuando Blaine estaba curioso, realmente lo estaba. Escribir un mensaje no le haría ningún daño. Quien quiera que recibiera el mensaje, tanto como Blaine no dijera quien era, las cosas estarían bien. Estaba seguro ahí en su cuarto – aunque Stitch hacía la vida de Lilo un lío en la pantalla del televisor. Sosteniendo el vaso en su mano puso su mochila de nuevo abajo en el piso y buscó su teléfono en la mesa de noche.

_Escríbeme xo._

Dios, estaba tan inseguro porque no podía decir que pasaría después de eso. Qué si la persona lo escribió y esperaba que Blaine encontrara el número y respondiera algo como: Jaja, No puedo creer que hagas esas cosas – o algo peor. Blaine levantó la vista, viendo a Lilo y Stitch surfeando con su hermana y se puso de pie. No, probablemente demasiado inocente. Necesitaba algo más. Supernatural, sí, eso era bueno. Episodio 6, temporada 4, realmente le gustaba el episodio porque Dean siempre era tan valiente, pero en este tenía miedo de las pequeñas cosas como… un gato.

De vuelta en su cama mientras el episodio comenzaba escuchó a Dean corriendo y sonriendo a si mismo porque sabía lo que venía pero sus ojos estaban concentrados en el número. Ahora o nunca, se dijo, tomó un profundo respiro y escribió el número debajo, guardándolo bajo el nombre de 'Número vaso', abrió la opción de mensajes y miró al espacio vacío. Y… ¿ahora? Sus dedos estaban temblando, sudorosos y sus gafas se deslizaron por su nariz. Los echó hacia atrás, moviendo los pulgares justo sobre la pantalla y tecleó un sencillo: ¿Hola?

Si eso estaba bien, ¿cierto? No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo un simple saludo.

Dios, su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido sin razón y mientras pulsaba _enviar_ que casi tiró el teléfono lejos y quiso esconder su cara entre las almohadas. Mordiendo su labio inferior, ubicó el teléfono justo frente a él, cruzando sus piernas y buscando a tientas con ellas el borde de la manta, mirando a la televisión pero no poniendo atención realmente a lo que estaba pasando. Dean estaba recostado en su auto, tambores de aire para Eye of the Tiger y Blaine sonrió cuando Sam regresó e hizo a Dean brincar y Blaine brincó también cuando escuchó a su teléfono vibrar. Oh… oh mierda… oh maldición. Lo miró por un largo tiempo, lo tomó entre sus manos y desbloqueó la pantalla.

**Número vaso 10:34pm:**

_¿Hola? ¿Eres el barista del The Lima Bean?_

¡Hostias! Así que, ¿el número estaba realmente escrito para él? Tragó duro, sintiendo una clase de curiosidad y nervios, pero respondió.

**Blaine 10:37pm:**

_Uh… sí. ¿Quién está ahí?_

Pulsó _enviar_ y vió a la televisión mirando como Dean y Sam condujeron a un edificio antiguo, Dean estando enfermo – y, Dios, Blaine se sentía enfermo también – y tomó un sorbo de la pequeña botella con alcohol que siempre llevaba cerca. Blaine en realidad no bebía o al menos no tanto como para emborracharse, pero él realmente podría tomar un sorbo de whisky o algo para calmar sus ardientes nervios. ¡Hagámoslo!; Dean gruñó y sí, deseaba poder decirse eso y convencerse. Nuevamente su teléfono estaba vibrando y bajó la mirada.

**Número vaso 10:38pm:**

_Eres Blaine, ¿cierto?_

Oh… oh, de acuerdo esta persona realmente quería que encontrara su número. Correcto, bien, se rascó la cabeza y pensó en sus opciones y lo que podría pasar si decía quién era. Como antes eso podría ser una broma. ¿Tal vez era Finn? No, Finn no haría tal cosa. Puck lo haría o Santana. ¿De verdad importaba si le estuvieran hacienda una broma? Blaine tenía a sus amigos que se enfrentarían a su lado y que estaban acostumbrados a eso. Pero, ¿valía la pena darles lo que querían? ¿Si ese era el caso? Por alguna razón respondió y si, tal vez era el momento de hacer algo loco.

**Blaine 10:39pm:**

_Sí, es Blaine y ¿tú eres?_

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente.

**Número vaso 10:39pm:**

_Kurt Hummel._

De repente alguien gritó y Blaine no estaba seguro si fue él o Dean en la televisión o quizás ambos gritaron, pero soltó el teléfono, tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpear el teléfono con la almohada unas tres veces, como si tratara de matar una araña, hasta que se presionó la almohada en su teléfono como tratando de ahogarlo. Lo que era… imposible. Oyó a Dean tragando, suspirando, _eso daba miedo_, y el infierno lo era. Blaine estaba temblando, sintiendo como su sudor corría por su rostro y su corazón latiendo tan rápido contra su pecho.

¿Kurt? ¿Kurt Hummel? ¿Kurt Hummel le estaba escribiendo? ¿Kurt conocía su nombre? De ninguna manera… eso era una broma. Entonces sintió el teléfono vibrar y mueca de dolor, otra vibración y otra mueca de dolor. Oh Dios, no estaba pasando.

―¿Blaine!? ―escuchó a su madre detrás de la puerta―: ¿Está todo bien? Escuché un grito.

―Si… ¡Si mamá! ¡Era sólo Dean porque vio un gato!

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Como si... Dean estuviera en justo en su cuarto o algo.

―Entonces bájale, me asustaste.

―¡Lo siento!

Lo hizo y cuando estuvo seguro que se fue, volvió a concentrarse de nuevo en la almohada, escuchando pero su teléfono siguió callado. Blaine estaba básicamente jadeando, incapaz de moverse, porque ese era Kurt fantástico Hummel escribiéndole. ¿Cierto? O… espera. De repente se calmó y pensó sobre la posibilidad de que Kurt increíble Hummel supiera quien era y su nombre. No, no era posible, era cercano a un milagro o algo así. No había manera que supiera quien era Blaine. Pero… ¿por qué alguien pretendería ser Kurt Hummel? Por qué… ¡oh mierda! ¿Alguien sabía que lo quería? ¿Alguien lo vio mirando a Kurt? ¿Era uno de sus tantas ensoñaciones de las que no debía tener? Una tan obvia que no pudo controlarse y la gente vio su rostro, ¿podían leer su rostro? Oh no… No, no, no. Eso no estaba pasando. No tenía ni idea de dónde provenía la confianza pero miró debajo de la almohada, lentamente sólo levantándola un poquito para que pudiera ver a su teléfono – Jesús era su teléfono y no algún animal peligroso o araña que pudiera atacarlo. Correcto, bien, puso su almohada a un lado y desbloqueó el teléfono.

**Número vaso 10:44pm:**

_Soy yo de verdad. El verdadero Kurt Hummel._

**Número vaso 10:50pm:**

_¿Blaine? ¿Aún estás ahí?_

Sí, claro que era Kurt Hummel. Esa era la broma de la semana.

**Blaine 10:52pm:**

_No te creo._

No. Podría ser cualquier cosa menos ingenuo. Por supuesto que Blaine tenía suficiente imaginación más que suficiente con todos sus libros y DVD pero no era ingenuo. Sabía que era real y que no, que era posible y que no. Y ese Kurt Hummel que le escribía, o lo conocía, no era real, imposible.

**Número vaso 10:53pm:**

_¿Qué exactamente no crees?_

**Blaine 10:54pm:**

_Que seas Kurt Hummel._

Esperó un rato y entonces vio un nuevo mensaje, pero esta vez no era un mensaje, era una foto. Lentamente Blaine empujó las gafas en la nariz y abrió la foto. Santas hostias, maldijo en su cabeza. Eso… eso era una foto… una foto de Kurt. Una foto de Kurt Hummel sonriéndole y sentado en una habitación que podría ser su cuarto. La segunda siguiente era Kurt haciendo pucheros como si se asegurara de que Blaine no pensara que era falso. Llevaba la misma camisa de color negro, el mismo cabello estilizado, misma habitación.

Era real… ¡estaba pasando! ¡Tenía una foto, no, tenía _DOS_ fotos de Kurt fantástico Hummel en _SU_ teléfono! Kurt Hummel le estaba escribiendo. Kurt Hummel sabía su nombre. Kurt Hummel le dio su número para… ¿para qué exactamente?

**Blaine 11:00pm:**

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

¡Blaine escribió y – demonios – eso no era para que Kurt lo leyera! Eso era sólo un pensamiento, sólo para él porque, _oh Dios mío_, se vea tan hermoso cuando lo vio así de cerca. Más hermoso de lo que Blaine imaginaba. Y acababa de arruinar todo con su comportamiento extraño cuando no se pudo controlar. Gimiendo deseaba poder caer en un agujero negro y no salir nunca de nuevo. Blaine tomó su almohada y la golpeó contra su cara, tres veces y gimiendo en ella para que su madre no lo oyera. Otro mensaje y tiró su almohada, sintiéndose exhausto y cansado pero leyó el mensaje de todas maneras.

**Número vaso 11:03pm:**

_¿Me veo tan mal?_

**Blaine 11:03pm:**

_¡No! No… yo… no te preocupes. ¡Te ves simplemente bien!_

¡Más que bien! Dios, era la persona más hermosa que Blaine había visto en su vida entera.

**Número vaso 11:06pm:**

_¡Gracias! Así que… viste mi número. ¡No estaba seguro si lo notarias, pero me alegra que lo hicieras!_

Si, guau… era un sueño.

**Número vaso 11:07pm:**

_Y probablemente te estas preguntando por qué lo escribí._

**Blaine 11:08pm:**

_Supongo, sé por qué._

**Número vaso 11:08pm:**

_¿En serio? :)_

Oey, guau, ¿cuál era el asunto con la cara feliz ahora?

**Blaine 11:09pm:**

_¿Te burlas de mí? _

No importaba cuan asombroso era escribirle y saber que conocía su nombre, Blaine todavía escuchaba a su cordura y lo que era real. ¿Por qué Kurt le escribiría? No era como si tuvieran algo en común. En realidad no tenían nada en común. Vivian en dos mundos diferentes y justo ahora sus caminos se cruzaron por unos minutos y entonces volverían a adentrarse en sus mundos. Kurt Hummel nunca sería amigo de Blaine o algo más.

**Número vaso 11:11pm:**

_En realidad quería invitarte a salir en una cita. O al menos ser amigos._

¿Pedirle… salir? ¿A él? ¿Blaine? ¿Kurt Hummel quería pedirle salir en una cita? Blaine creyó que moriría sólo con esa idea. Pero, incluso si era verdad, incluso si Kurt realmente quería hacerlo ¿qué podría hacer con él? ¿De qué debería hablar? Nunca fue a una cita, nunca había tenido novio. _Guau, de acuerdo, cálmate Blaine, se dijo_, _nadie es novio de nadie aun y eso no pasará._ Con dedos temblorosos respondió.

**Blaine 11:13pm:**

_Nunca me hablas en público. No te creo._

**Número vaso 11:14pm:**

_Lo haré. ¡Lo prometo! ;)_

_Para con esas sonrisas_, Blaine pensó.

**Blaine 11:16pm:**

_Fue agradable escribirte. _

No era que no quisiera escribir a Kurt, en realidad no podía pensar en otra cosa más increíble que eso. Sin embargo, él no quería ser el objetivo, ser engañado y un chico ingenuo. Esos sentimientos que tenía por Kurt eran serios, fuertes y estaba bien con tenerlos para sí mismo y no hablar sobre ellos o mostrarlos. Solamente lo harían vulnerable y no quería eso. Kurt no parecía ser gay así que ¿por qué incluso ir más lejos y hacerse daño? No, Blaine no lo permitiría. Apagó su teléfono, tomó una manta recién salida de su armario y apagó el televisor y las luces. Dormir, sólo dormiría y despertaría, dándose cuenta que no fue más que un sueño.

* * *

Pero la mañana siguiente sentía como si no hubiera dormido en días. Durante la noche se levantó, fue al baño, bebió un vaso de leche y fue a la cama a tratar de conciliar el sueño. Eventualmente alrededor de las 4 a.m. finalmente se durmió pero necesitaba estar levantado a las 8 a.m. Dios, nunca se sintió así en un tiempo. Completamente agotado, casi como si tuviera resaca porque su cabeza dolía tanto. Se bañó, se afeitó y esta vez no usó algo de gel para alisar sus rizos, pero todavía se hizo presentable, con un corbatín alrededor del cuello de su camisa blanca, tirantes negro y pantalón oscuro. Después del desayuno limpió sus lentes, tomó su mochila y puso su lonchera dentro que su madre dejó para él en la cocina antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Dios, afortunadamente sus padres no estaban en las mañanas de lunes a viernes. Su mamá estaría tan preocupada y le preguntaría qué pasabas. Sí, no podía decirle la razón y no quería.

Se metió en su auto y condujo al The Lima Bean, cantando junto a Arctic Monkey – A Certain Romance, asegurándose que su ventana estuviera cerrada así nadie realmente lo escucharía. Bueno, sus amigos le decían que era un cantante maravilloso pero… incluso si eso era cierto, quería mantenerlo dentro del club Glee y no en otro lugar. Demasiada atención.

En cuanto llegó y dejó su auto, entró y detrás del mostrador se puso el delantal y saludó a sus compañeros de trabajo. La primera oleada de clientes ya había terminado y la segunda acaba de llegar alrededor de las 4 p.m. Blaine nunca trabajó más de seis horas porque sólo era un pequeño trabajo para ganar algo de dinero. Aún quería disfrutar sus vacaciones de verano antes de que regresara a estudiar para su último año. Así que estuvo de acuerdo con trabajar seis horas al día y esto para las cuatro primeras de las seis semanas – los fines de semanas estaban libres. Entonces pasaría algo de tiempo con sus padres, sus pasatiempos y las últimas dos semanas sus padres irían a su viaje anual a California y se quedaría en casa y repasaría todas las cosas de la escuela del año anterior. Sí, quizás para otras personas sonaría aburrido pasar las vacaciones de verano como él lo hacía. Y sólo quizás cambiaria algunas cosas este año como ir a la fiesta de verano de Rachel o tal vez iría a Scandals, el único bar gay lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a casa dentro de una hora. En realidad eso era una buena idea, ¿cierto? Para hacer algunas experiencias con otros hombres. Por supuesto, nada sexual, pero ¿coquetear? Ugh, gimió, ¿coquetear? Nunca coqueteó con alguien. ¿Cómo? No conocía a ningún otro chico gay en su escuela ¿y Kurt? No. Él seguro que no estaba interesado en los chicos y sólo se burló de Blaine. Era mejor pensar de esa manera y sólo olvidar lo que pasó anoche. Por suerte llegó un cliente y Blaine puso una sonrisa en su rostro. De pie detrás del mostrador tomó la orden de una señora mayor y le sonrió, diciendo que le traería su café en un minuto. Trabajar, necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo. Tomó la cafetera, una taza y llenó la taza.

―Hola, Blaine.

Blaine volvió la cabeza hacia el mostrador y vio… ¡oh mierda!

Sus ojos se agrandaron, todavía vertiendo el café en la taza mientras miraba a Kurt, de pie hacia él, sólo el mostrador entre ellos, sonriendo y mirando directo a sus ojos. Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel acababa de hablarle, dijo su nombre y le sonrió. Le habló, a Blaine Anderson como si fuera algo que siempre hacia. ¿Y Blaine? No dijo nada porque su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo incapaz de moverse.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3. Cita

Nunca… ni en un millón de años Blaine había pensado que realmente pasaría. Que Kurt Hummel se pararía justo frente a él, sonriendo y hablándole. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, podía verlo claramente, sólo mirando cuán hermoso, cuán perfecto era para él. Ojos verde-azules, perfecta piel pálida, bellos labios rosas, pelo castaño de estilo perfecto – ¿desde cuándo había notado tantos detalles? Blaine estaba inmóvil, mantuvo la mirada fija y entonces cuando Kurt se aclaró la garganta y señaló la taza que Blaine sostenía lentamente volvió a la realidad.

―Um…

―¡Oh no! ―Blaine exclamó y vio el desastre que hizo. La taza estaba llena, llena demasiado y la cafetera casi vacía y todo cayó sobre sus zapatos, sobre el suelo y lo que dejó fue un enorme charco marrón de café. ¡Oh Dios mío! Eso fue vergonzoso, eso era la vergüenza en su máxima expresión. Y por supuesto le pasó a él, por supuesto sólo Blaine Anderson podría hacer un bochorno tal de sí mismo. Se puso aún peor. Cuando Blaine puso la taza y la cafetera abajo y quería correr hacia la trastienda por una fregona para limpiar su desorden, sólo se resbaló y cayó sobre su trasero, directamente en el charco de café caliente. Esto no estaba sucediendo, ¡esto no estaba jodidamente sucediendo!

―Oh Dios mío ―respiraba y sentía que le ardía la cara, sus lentes se empañaron y deseo poder simplemente desparecer.

―Blaine, ¿estás bien? ―Kurt preguntó, inclinado sobre el mostrador y mirándolo.

―Sí… sí, sólo… vete ―tartamudeó pero Kurt no se fue. No, era como un giro de la trama para Blaine cuando vio a Kurt caminando alrededor del mostrador, atrás del mostrador y le ayudó a levantarse. Sus gafas se deslizaron por su nariz, sus ojos se agrandaron y contuvo el aliento mientras sentía las manos de Kurt en su brazo. ¡Kurt Hummel lo estaba tocando! ¡Blaine recibió ayuda de Kurt Hummel! Y estaba a punto de morirse.

―¿Blaine?

Su voz estaba tan cerca, un sonido tan hermoso y que envió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Dijo su nombre, justo en su oído y ¿qué hizo Blaine? Asintió con torpeza y se dirigió a la trastienda. Allí cayó de rodillas, agarrando una silla y por fin respirando. Sus pantalones estaban mojados, su trasero estaba mojado, sintió el sudor en su piel y gimió. Ese era oficialmente el peor día en la vida de Blaine Anderson. Hizo el chiste más grande de sí mismo, ante los ojos de Kurt y no había manera de que fuera por ahí de nuevo. No cuando Kurt estuviera cerca.

Blaine no tenía idea de dónde provenía la fuerza, pero lentamente se puso de pie y tomó su bolsa y, ¡por supuesto! Por supuesto que no tenía pantalones consigo. ¿Por qué debería? No era como si le fueran a lanzar un granizado en la cara. Ahí no era McKinley, era el The Lima Bean. Sin embargo, no tampoco podía trabajar con una marca húmeda en su trasero. Parecía que sólo se mojó y ya hizo una broma. Sí, ese era el peor día de su vida. Incluso el día, cuando llegó de prisa a la escuela y aun vestía su pijama de Star Wars, no fue así de embarazoso.

Suspiró, puso su bolso en la silla y limpió sus lentes. Huir no era opción a menos que quisiera perder su trabajo. Y eso definitivamente no era una opción. Con el trapeador en una mano se dio la vuelta, frente a la puerta y se asomó lentamente fuera. No estaba Kurt, sin nuevos clientes, sólo la anciana leyendo una revista. Bueno, eso era bueno. Exhalando y calmándose salió fuera, tomó la segunda cafetera y llenó una segunda taza, caminando rápido a la anciana y de vuelta detrás del mostrador para que nadie pudiera ver sus pantalones húmedos. Rápidamente Blaine agarró la fregona antes de que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo volvieran y comenzó a limpiar el suelo. Realmente no quería ser responsable de cualquier otro accidente debido a que el suelo estaba mojado y resbaladizo. Dios, sólo tres horas más para que pudiera manejar de vuelta a casa y cambiar su ropa. Otras tres horas que tenía que hacer frente a este malestar y luego…

―Aquí.

Dejó de mover la fregona, levantó la vista al oír la familiar voz de nuevo y vio un par de… ¿pantalones oscuros? Tragando saliva sus ojos se trasladaron más arriba hasta que vio esa hermosa cara de nuevo, esa hermosa sonrisa y como antes, su mente se quedó en blanco.

―Apuesto a que es bastante incómodo, trabajar con los pantalones mojados. Y creo que te van a quedar.

Esos… esos eran los pantalones de Kurt. Los pantalones de Kurt Hummel. Los pantalones que lo hacían tan increíblemente sexy. Y él se los daba a Blaine porque se cayó en un charco de café.

―Yo… uh… gracias ―murmuró y tomó los pantalones de Kurt.

―De nada.

Uh, guau, esa sonrisa era diferente. Más cálida, más feliz.

―¿Podemos hablar más tarde? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo acabes con tu trabajo?

―A… aún tengo que trabajar por tres horas.

―Puedo esperar.

Uh… ¿de acuerdo? Blaine miró a los pantalones por un momento, pensando en las palabras que hasta la noche anterior cruzaban su mente y lo que le había escrito a Kurt. No, ¿esto era probablemente parte de un plan? ¿Tal vez los pantalones tenían hoyos? o ¿algo más que podría ser embarazoso para Blaine?

―No tienes… Kurt ―tomó un respiro profundo―: No… no es necesario. Sé que no quieres… salir conmigo.

Kurt movió la mano hacia un lado y miró a Blaine con curiosidad.

―Muy bien ―finalmente dijo y Blaine estaba listo para escuchar la verdad, preparado para el rechazo, a pesar de que doliera porque, sí, tenía esperanza. Esperanza que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que existía.

―¡Te lo probaré!

―¡Q… qué?

Levantó la cabeza, mirando a Kurt como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo y, francamente, los primeros segundos que pasaron realmente no entendía lo que acaba de decir Kurt.

―Estaré aquí, todos los días que trabajes estaré aquí hasta que creas que mis intenciones son honestas y claras.

Pero Blaine no respondió. Ni siquiera asintió. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en Kurt mientras que su mente le gritaba: ¿Esta es la vida real?

* * *

Kurt no mintió. Fue realmente cada día al The Lima Bean cuando Blaine estaba trabajando. Se volvió un tipo de rutina. La primera semana no hablaron. Kurt solamente ordenaba algo – principalmente su mocca desnatado – y se sentaba por horas, observando a Blaine o leyendo Vogue. Aun así, Blaine no estaba convencido que fuera en serio lo que le dijo. La segunda semana empezó con un mensaje de buenos días de Kurt, lo vio en The Lima Bean y un mensaje de buenas noches antes de que se fuera dormir. Todo eso era nuevo y extraño al mismo tiempo y se sentía bien, tan bien que Blaine realmente tenía un tiempo difícil para mantener su autoprotección. Todos podían llevar una máscara y fingir ser alguien o querer algo. Era por eso que todavía pensaba que Kurt estuviera interesado en él era algo absolutamente imposible.

Entonces la tercera semana llegó. Blaine todavía recibió su mensaje de buenos días, pero esta vez, durante su trabajo en The Lima Bean Kurt cambió su comportamiento. Ordenó su café, fue a su lugar y escribió algo en un trozo de papel. Luego se fue y Blaine lo miró irse con las cejas levantadas. Usualmente estaba sentado ahí por horas, pero no la tercera semana. Bien, ¿tal vez tenía razón y Kurt se rindió de jugar ese juego? Mordiéndose el labio inferior miraba al lugar de Kurt y vio un trozo de papel bajo el vaso. ¿Huh? Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la mesa y cogió el vaso y desdobló el papel.

_Me gusta leer Vogue y me gusta la moda. Y realmente me gustan tus corbatines._

Blaine se sonrojó ligeramente.

_Además me gustan los musicales y películas. ¿Te gusta Disney? Me encanta._

Blaine se sonrojó aún más.

_Y me gustan tus rizos. Te hacen ver adorable. _

Blaine pensó que iba a morirse porque su cabeza estaba ardiendo.

Día 2 martes

De nuevo Kurt se fue después de terminar su café y nuevamente había un trozo de papel con un mensaje para Blaine. Tres oraciones como ayer.

_Disfruto viendo televisión basura. Como los programas realmente malos. Simplemente para relajarme y ver que mi vida no es tan mala._

_Si te lo preguntas, de hecho soy gay. Mis amigos lo saben, pero nunca hicieron una gran cosa de ello._

_¿En realidad importa? Creo que si te gusta alguien sólo… te gusta._

Blaine apretó los labios para mantener el chillido dentro de su boca que estaba a punto de dejar salir. No era que Blaine en realidad tuviera dudas sobre eso – porque, ¿quién le pide a otro chico salir si no es gay él mismo? A menos que estuviera bromeando y, maldita sea, todavía no estaba seguro de si Kurt era honesto o no.

Día 3 miércoles

_Tienes ojos muy bonitos. Son como oro o miel. Nunca antes vi a nadie con ojos como lo tuyos._

_Me gusta cantar, ¿sabes? Pensaba en unirme al club Glee el próximo año._

_El futbol no es lo mío ni ser animador. _

Día 4 jueves

_Soñé contigo. Estábamos viendo Mulan juntos. Era divertido._

_Apuesto a que tu risa es linda. Tengo muchas ganas de oírte reír._

_Tal vez algún día pueda hacerte reír._

Día 5 viernes

_¡Fin de semana! De verdad me gustan los fines de semana cuando no estoy invitado a alguna fiesta._

_Quiero decir, todos son mis 'amigos' pero aun así. Prefiero una noche de películas._

_¿Quieres salir mañana? ¿Ver una película?_

_¿Me crees?_

Miró a las palabras escritas por un rato a pesar de que era claro para él que todavía intentaba encontrar algo que le dijera que no a un acuerdo sobre esto. Sólo que era difícil para él creer que Kurt quisiera salir con él, que decía en serio todos los elogios, que en realidad, realmente quería conocer a Blaine. Era tan imposible que Blaine Anderson finalmente obtuviera lo que había querido ya por más de dos años. O al menos un poco de lo que quería. Era sólo que… él vivía en su mundo y Kurt en el suyo. Esos dos mundos eran diferentes pero… esos mensajes le decían que tenían más en común de lo que pensaba. Bueno, nunca conoció a Kurt Hummel, únicamente al popular Kurt Hummel. Suspirando levantó la vista hacia la entrada, vió a Kurt parado ahí, manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo. Dios, ¿estaba esperando? Por… ¿una respuesta? Vaciló, pero luego tomó su pluma, corrió hasta el mostrador y tomó un vaso vacío para escribir algo. Su corazón, su pobre corazón latía de manera rápida mientras se giraba y fue afuera mirando a Kurt y le dio el vaso.

_¿A qué hora?_

Kurt realmente chilló. Acabó de chillar y dio a Blaine una amplia hermosa sonrisa.

―¿En la tarde? ¿Cinco en punto?

―Uh… de acuerdo.

Y con esa gran sonrisa salió del The Lima Bean y a Blaine sin aliento.

* * *

Blaine Anderson que nunca dio mucha importancia a como vestía o se veía. No en realidad. Se aseguró de verse presentable y sentirse cómodo. No le importaba lo que los otros pensaran sobre sus corbatines o sus suspensores o sus playeras de Batman o algo como eso. Le gustaban así que los usaba. Pero esta vez todo era diferente. Esta vez se vería con Kurt, con el chico que amaba durante dos años y tenía una cita con él. Una cita. Una cita real. Una cita de salir juntos, sólo los dos, viendo una película y hablando sobre ella después de que terminara. Una cita que podía incluir tomarse de la mano – Dios ¿¡tomarse de la mano!? Blaine gimió. Una cita que podía terminar con una caminata por un parque y tomados de la mano. Una cita que tal vez terminaría con un… ¿beso de buenas noches?

Blaine se echó en su cama, agarrando la almohada y sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿¡Besar!? ¿Quería besarlo? ¡Nunca había besado a nadie antes! Blaine Anderson nunca en sus diecisiete años había besado a nadie que realmente le gustara. En las pasadas semanas realmente pensó que iba a morirse, pero estaba seguro de que, si eso le pasaba definitivamente se moriría. Como, ¿cómo siquiera besas a una persona? ¿Sólo los labios presionando en los labios? ¿O más? Como ¿cómo se siente eso de todos modos? Eso puso a Blaine incluso más nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tomarse las manos y besos estaban inundando su mente que por lo general estaba llena con la idea de Kurt o cosas de la escuela y sus pasatiempos. ¿Y ahora?

Blaine Anderson estaba mal. Como muy mal.

Después de una hora pensando, tratando de no encontrar una excusa para quedarse en casa, finalmente salió de su casa y se fue al cine. Hablando sobre la ropa que decidió para él mismo. Un polo blanco bonito, un corbatín rojo oscuro y pantalones de color rojo oscuro. Mantuvo los rizos – porque Kurt dijo que le gustaban –, limpió sus lentes y esperó por Kurt. Sí, bueno no era culpa de Kurt que él estuviera 20 minutos antes de tiempo. Lo que era una mala idea, ya que todavía tenía la oportunidad de irse y nunca averiguar si Kurt iría o no. Pero él fue, y eso… asombroso. Llevaba pantalones oscuros ajustados, botas bonitas y una camisa púrpura y todo lo hacían parecer simplemente… ugh. Blaine no tenía palabras para describir exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo el ver a Kurt.

―¡Oye! Espero no haberte hecho esperar.

Blaine negó con la cabeza sin confiar en su voz.

―Gracias por venir.

―No… ―respiró―: Gracias a ti. ― Porque realmente dudaba de que eso pasaría. Realmente pensaba que iba a ir ahí solo, plantado e iría solo a casa. Pero Kurt le mostró lo equivocado que estaba.

―De acuerdo… entonces, ¿nos vamos? ―Con un asentimiento Blaine lo siguió dentro del cinema – Kurt insistió en pagar los boletos – y para su sorpresa no fue raro o incómodo. Fue muy agradable sentarse allí con él y ver Monster University. Una película de Disney, con Kurt y fue simplemente agradable. Se reían juntos, compartían las palomitas justo como dos amigos. Nada más y nada menos y Blaine realmente, realmente disfrutó de cada segundo. Era como un sueño sólo que hecho realidad. Un largo sueño maravilloso que soñaba desde hace años y sí, soñaba con esas cosas.

Después de la película siguieron caminando por la calle, riéndose de sus partes favoritas, hablando de las partes tristes y al igual que, guau, realmente llegaron y compartieron las mismas ideas y opiniones y Blaine no se sonrojaba. Ni por un segundo. Pero entonces, mientras miraba por la calle y vio a Puck y Santana juntos se quedó quieto y todo lo bueno que sentía se desvaneció. Estando en el cine, caminando con la multitud no había nadie que conociera o Kurt conociera por lo que no tenía que explicar nada o enfrentar algunas situaciones embarazosas. Justo ahora… ahora estaba nervioso, inseguro y temeroso. Temeroso de que eso fuera parte del plan, que Kurt los llamó para reunirse y reírse de Blaine. Así que hizo lo primero que cruzó su mente. Corrió a una acera, escondiéndose en las sombras a pesar de que no estaba oscuro porque aún era verano. Mientras escuchó a Kurt saludando a Puck y Santana y le preguntaron si quería unirse a ellos para tomar una copa, él dijo, no gracias, hablaron un poco más y luego se fueron. Todo el tiempo que Blaine se hizo pequeño, no haciendo ni un sonido, ni siquiera arriesgándose a mirar sus rostros y esperó, y esperó y entonces oyó pasos hasta que Kurt estuvo mirando hacia él.

―¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasó?

Con sus ojos grandes miró a través de los lentes hacia Kurt y mordiéndose los labios. Oh… tal vez estaba equivocado.

―¿Te espantaron? ―preguntó mientras se agachó, así estarían a la misma altura.

―No… realmente. Sólo… pensé que eran… parte de tu plan.

―¿Plan? ―sorprendido Kurt lo miró y luego su expresión se suavizó y negó con la cabeza―: ¿Aún crees que me estoy burlando de ti? ¿Que no voy en serio?

Blaine no hizo ruido, no se movió. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el suelo porque se sentía tan mal por pensar eso e incluso decirle a Kurt que aun pensaba de esa manera. Pero quien podía culparlo por pensar así y mantener su propia protección. No importaba nada, todavía era tan irreal para él, como si se despertaría en cualquier minuto y se daría cuenta simplemente que agradable sueño fue esto.

―P… pensé que tal vez… no quieres que tus amigos vean que te ves conmigo.

Oh, sí, esto era algo que además le molestaba. Incluso si Kurt era honesto, ¿quería que otras personas lo vieran caminando junto a Kurt? Tal vez quería conocer a Blaine y quizás algo más pero no en realidad… como… ¿Cómo público? ¿Cómo todas las cosas que haces cuando estas saliendo con alguien? Dios… ¿tan siquiera estaban saliendo o sólo… paseando?

―Blaine… ¡Blaine! Cálmate.

―¿Huh? ―exhaló y sintió un frio sudor en su frente y cuán rápido estaba respirando.

―Parece que podrías desmayarte en cualquier minuto.

―Lo siento ―respondió y lentamente su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración iba incluso.

Oh, así no era como había planeado las cosas esta noche. Todo lo que quería era salir con Kurt y ver una película y reírse y sólo disfrutar cada segundo de ello. Debía haber sido sólo una noche normal entre dos amigos y no un encuentro que terminaría con Blaine estando en un hospital porque tenía un colapso cerebral.

―Soy honesto, Blaine. Realmente fue en serio lo que dije.

Si tan sólo no sonriera de la forma en que lo hacía y fuera tan convincente, Blaine sólo mantendría sus dudas y dejaría esto aquí y ahora. Como fuera, no podía y no lo veía en los ojos de Kurt. Ni asomo de una mentira, nada que parecía que estuviera haciendo una broma. Sólo había pura honestidad.

―Vamos ―dijo y tendió la mano a Blaine y Blaine sólo la miraba fijamente como si fuera la primera vez que veía una mano. ¿Huh? ¿Eso significaba que… no le importaba? ¿En absoluto? ¿No estaba avergonzado con Blaine estando a su alrededor o ni siquiera incomodo? ¿Como si… si realmente no le importara lo que la gente pensara cuando vieran que el popular, querido por todos Kurt Hummel salía con la sombra de la escuela del cual muchas personas ni siquiera sabían cuál era su nombre?

―Lo prometo, no estoy jugando contigo y no me importa lo que los otros digan. De verdad quiero ser tu amigo o… más.

¿Más? ¿¡Más!? Blaine se acercó a su mano como tratando de decir, ¡si también quiero más! Muchísimo más pero no dijo nada, simplemente apretó la mano de Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos y guau – esto se sentía muy bien, su piel se sentía agradable. Blaine Anderson estaba tomando la mano de Kurt Hummel y no estaba planeando soltarla. Kurt lo ayudó a levantarse, arregló el corbatín de Blaine cuando estuvo de pie y, en realidad, Blaine pensó que Kurt le soltaría la mano pero… no lo hizo. Sólo la sostuvo, cálida, segura y los ojos de Blaine estaban enfocados en sus manos unidas como si pudiera creerlo. En realidad no podía creerlo.

―¿Esto está bien?

Inseguro de lo que eso significaba o… lo que quería que significara, asintió y sintió sus mejillas arder. Dios, con suerte Kurt no vería el sonrojo, Blaine realmente no quería sonrojarse justo ahora.

―Está bien ―Blaine balbuceó y ambos volvieron a la calle, yendo por el camino a sus autos y nunca dejando de tomarse la mano.


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

Advertencia: Una madre convirtiéndose en una fan y la pelusa (si no es una advertencia real pero han sido advertidos :D)

* * *

Parte 4. Primer

Tomándose la mano… por primera vez en su vida Blaine tomaba la mano de una persona que le gustaba. Una persona que en realidad amaba y esa persona quería tomarle la mano también. Era simplemente tomarse la mano pero eso significaba el mundo para Blaine. Caminaron de vuelta a sus autos, hablando sobre la película, o Kurt hablando mientras que Blaine trataba de acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento y lo hizo. Oh, cómo se acostumbró a él. Después de eso no pasó nada, sólo un simple, _gracias fue genial_ seguido de un _buenas noches_ y luego, literalmente, se desmayó de nuevo en su casa, en su habitación y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras caía en su cama. Realmente trató de sacar todas sus dudas de su mente. Cada una de las dudas de que Kurt estaba jugando con él porque, maldita sea, se sentía correcto y bien. Aun no era tan fácil que lo hiciera. Las personas decían que cuando estás enamorado estas básicamente ciego por un tiempo y no ves lo que realmente está pasando y, Dios, cuanto deseaba poder decirle a sus amigos sobre eso pero... ¿qué debería decir? ¿Qué era de todas maneras? Kurt no dijo que estuvieran juntos o algo cercano a eso y sabía lo mucho que sus amigos amaban chismorrear y que realmente, realmente no quería ser parte de sus chismes. Rachel probablemente preguntaría a Kurt y lo molestaría endemoniadamente y verdaderamente no quería perder a Kurt por ella. Además, quien sabe cómo terminaría, ¿si nunca volvían a verse? Sólo porque hoy estaban bien no significaba que mañana lo estarían. Las tres semanas siguientes estaría trabajando en The Lima Bean, luego usualmente pasaba algún tiempo con sus padres y cuando se fueran por su viaje a California comenzaría a estudiar, bueno re-leer todas las cosas del año pasado.

Pero ahora las cosas tomaron un muy buen cambio y Blaine realmente quería aprovechar esta oportunidad. Oh y cuánto quería y cuánto lo atemorizaba. Incluso si Kurt decía que no estaba jugando con él, no significaba que Blaine comenzaría a confiar en él. Pero quería, realmente quería. Suspirando rodaba sobre su espalda y miraba fijamente al techo. De acuerdo, ahora no estaba más temeroso por estar cerca de Kurt o hablar con él. Era agradable y tranquilizante y la única cosa que verdaderamente disfrutaba aparte de sus pasatiempos. Ahora era probablemente el momento de conocer mejor a Kurt y mostrarle a Kurt cómo era él. Pero había más preguntas. ¿Desde cuándo Kurt lo notó o quería salir con él? ¿Y por qué nunca le habla a Blaine en el instituto? O sólo actuaba por impulso, porque vio a Blaine en The Lima Bean. ¿Uh? Blaine sintió el pánico circulando por su cuerpo. ¿Qué si Kurt sólo lo notó porque estaba trabajando en The Lima Bean y cuando regresen a la escuela simplemente vería cuan aburrido y no especial era? Apretó las manos contra su vientre y sintió enfermo. Quería ser alguien especial. Alguien lo suficientemente especial, que Kurt estaría orgulloso de él y mostrarle al mundo lo orgulloso que estaba de Blaine. Alguien tan popular y agradable y bien parecido como Kurt necesitaba tener una pareja cercana a su estatus en el instituto. Con un profundo suspiro Blaine se puso de pie, caminado a su espejo y miró fijamente su reflejo. Se agradaba, le gustaban sus rizos, sus lentes, a él incluso le gustaba su altura y su pancita, pero ¿A Kurt le gustaba eso? Las notas que Kurt escribió para él en las últimas semanas, estaban todas pegadas alrededor de su espejo para que pudiera leerlas cada mañana.

_Me gusta leer Vogue y me gusta la moda. Y realmente me gustan tus corbatines._

Blaine nunca ha leído la revista Vogue y realmente no tenía ni idea acerca de la moda, pero a Kurt le gustaban sus corbatines por lo que estuvo más que bien conservarlos.

_Además me gustan los musicales y las películas. ¿Te gusta Disney? A mí me encanta._

Esto era algo de lo que podía hablar durante horas. Él amaba las películas y series, amaba Disney y tal vez podrían ver algunas películas juntos. ¿Tal vez aquí en su habitación? Uh… se sonrojó tan fuerte pensando que podrían estar aquí a solas y disfrutar de una película y sentarse cerca y… Blaine sacudió la cabeza.

_Y me gustan tus rizos. Te hacen ver adorable. _

Y a Kurt le gustaban sus rizos. Pensó que Blaine parecía adorable con ellos. Adorable, nadie lo llamaba adorable o dijo que le gustasen sus rizos. Esto era nuevo, tan nuevo, pero se sentía bien. Casi como si estuviera volando en las nubes.

_Disfruto viendo televisión basura. Como los programas realmente malos. Simplemente para relajarme y ver que mi vida no es tan mala._

_Si te lo preguntas, de hecho soy gay. Mis amigos lo saben, pero nunca hicieron una gran cosa de ello._

_¿En realidad importa? Creo que si te gusta alguien sólo… te gusta._

Gustar alguien. Blaine no le preguntó a Kurt eso, pero… eso significaba que le gustaba, ¿cierto? Y estaba interesado en chicos también, así que… tenía sentido que le gustara, ¿verdad?

_Tienes ojos muy bonitos. Son como oro o miel. Nunca antes vi a nadie con ojos como lo tuyos._

Cumplidos, tantos cumplidos. Tantos sentimientos corrían por su cuerpo, porque este era el chico que amaba durante tanto tiempo llamándole adorable y pensando que sus ojos eran bonitos. ¿Tal vez incluso se verían mejor sin sus lentes? En una ocasión trató de usar lentes de contacto, pero sus ojos eran tan sensibles o no estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Así lo dejó rápidamente y decidió usar las gafas.

_Me gusta cantar, ¿sabes? Pensaba en unirme al club Glee el próximo año._

_El futbol no es lo mío ni ser animador. _

Kurt jugaba futbol y era un animador pero ambos sólo por un año. En realidad Blaine estaba convencido que se unió a los equipos para volverse popular, pero ¿por qué alguien dejaría algo que le dio la atención y la admiración de los demás? Sí, porque eso no lo hacía feliz y él estaba realmente alegre por eso. El futbol y las animadoras no eran lo suyo ni la gente de ahí.

_Soñé contigo. Estábamos viendo Mulan juntos. Era divertido._

_Apuesto a que tu risa es linda. Tengo muchas ganas de oírte reír._

_Tal vez algún día pueda hacerte reír._

¿No se reía mucho? Lo hacía, pero probablemente no frente a otra gente. Recordaba cuantas veces se rió de una película de Disney, cuando Sebastián y Louis estaban peleando en la cocina cuando vio La Sirenita por primera vez. O cuantas veces se rió de Supernatural o con los libros y películas de Harry Potter. Se reía demasiado pero solamente… cuando estaba solo. ¿Era su risa algo que sonara bien? ¿O tal vez tenía una risa horrorosa? ¿Risa molesta? ¿Tal vez se reía fuerte o alto? Dios… nunca se reiría cuando Kurt estuviera cerca porque podría no gustarle a pesar de que pensaba que su risa era linda. Linda… Blaine se sonrojó.

_¡Fin de semana! De verdad me gustan los fines de semana cuando no estoy invitado a alguna fiesta._

_Quiero decir, todos son mis 'amigos' pero aun así. Prefiero una noche de películas._

Eso era algo que sorprendió a Blaine. Siempre pensó que los chicos populares de la escuela disfrutaban esas fiestas. Sabía que tomaban, bailaban, el chismorreo era la mejor parte de eso a pesar de todos los enrollamientos que pasaban ahí. No el mundo de Blaine, en absoluto. Y obviamente tampoco el de Kurt.

_¿Quieres salir mañana? ¿Ver una película?_

_¿Me crees?_

Deseaba que pudiera creerle como realmente creerle. Pero necesitaba más tiempo y ver cómo las cosas salían. Si Kurt no quería esperar, entonces no era honesto de su parte lo que hacía. Y esto realmente rompería su corazón. No, se dijo, no pienses eso. Blaine tomó un respiro profundo, volvió a mirar a su reflejo y miró sus rizos, su cuerpo y luego sus ojos. A Kurt le gustaban sus ojos pero… ¿le gustaban sus lentes? ¿Qué si no? Blaine se quitó los lentes y no era como si pudiera ver algo. Si las cosas estaban lo suficientemente cerca, podía verlas, pero a la distancia era más difícil ver. Especialmente cuando manejaba su auto. Su teléfono estaba vibrando en su cama y rápidamente fue de vuelta y lo tomó.

**Kurt 10:32pm:**

_Buenas noches, Blaine. xo_

Sí, Blaine definitivamente trataría algo.

* * *

Estaba ardiendo, era extraño y realmente, realmente hacían sentir a Blaine incómodo. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, ardiendo y parpadeó las lágrimas. Oh, esto era realmente una mala idea porque sabía que no podía usar estas lentillas. Afortunadamente no los usó cuando estuvo conduciendo a su trabajo. Cuando llegó se fue a la trastienda, se quitó las gafas y trató de usar los lentes de contacto. Pero era difícil y cada vez que se acercaba a su ojo, dio un respingo. Eventualmente lo hizo pero ahora estaba ahí de pie, trabajando ya por cuatro horas y no estaba mejorando. A las personas que le preguntaba que le pasaba en los ojos simplemente les decía que era una reacción alérgica que siempre tenía en el verano. Entonces le decían que fuera a casa pronto porque se veía realmente enfermo pero Blaine negaba con la cabeza y decía que estaba bien. Estaba esperando por Kurt.

Después de cinco horas Kurt aún no estaba ahí y sus lentillas le hacían muy difícil ver algo. Quería mostrarse a Kurt sin sus anteojos pero ahora sus ojos estaban simplemente rojos, dolían y le hacían difícil trabajar. No podía ver nada y cuando quiso poner dos tazas de nuevo en el estante su mano las agarró mal y cinco tazas se cayeron y se hicieron añicos al chocar contra el suelo.

―Maldición ―Blaine siseó y bajó la mirada pero todo estaba simplemente borroso y sus ojos ardían aún más.

―Vamos Blaine, tomate un descanso ―Amy dijo – una de sus compañeras de trabajo – y lo guío a la mesa donde se sentó y le murmuró un gracias. Dios, ¿había un sólo día en su vida en que no iba a hacer algo vergonzoso? ¿Sólo un día? Alargó la mano hacia el bolsillo para sacar sus lentes y sabía que tenía que quitarse las lentillas porque dolían demasiado.

―¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?

El cuerpo de Blaine se congeló cuando escucho la voz de Kurt y sus ojos miraron a sus manos. Oh Dios, no… no ahora. Kurt empujó una silla a Blaine para encarar a Blaine. No podía ni siquiera ver su rostro al levantar la vista, pero escuchó la fuerte inhalación de la boca de Kurt.

―¿Qué pasó?

―No… nada. S… simplemente… lentillas ―tartamudeó y cubrió sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente un ser humano normal enfrente de Kurt? Siempre hacia estas extrañas cosas que ni siquiera quería hacer. Se escondió, dudó de lo que fuera que Kurt dijo y ahora sólo quería mostrar a Kurt como se veía sin sus lentes pero se hizo ver como si hubiera llorado por horas.

―Vamos, saquémoslas ―Kurt dijo y posó su mano gentilmente en el brazo de Blaine. Oh… oh, esto era agradable, al menos un sentimiento agradable desde que se despertó y sin ninguna duda siguió a Kurt a los servicios.

―¿Puedes hacerlo sólo? ¿O debería ayudarte?

―No… está bien ―Blaine dijo y se inclinó sobre el fregadero y abrió el grifo. Con cuidado, se lavaba las lentillas hacia fuera y el agua se sentía tan bien en sus ojos que no pudo detener el profundo suspiro saliendo de su boca. Siseando se las arregló para sacar la primera lentilla de su ojo y luego sintió algo más, algo cálido en su espalda. Una mano, la mano de Kurt estaba ejecutando círculos relajantes sobre su espalda y Blaine casi olvidó lo que estaba haciendo aquí porque eso era agradable. Como realmente agradable. La segunda lentilla se había salido y Blaine lavó su rostro, relajándose y parpadeando hasta que sus ojos se sintieron mejor. Nunca jamás usaría lentillas de nuevo. Nunca. Sabía porque no las usaba y ahora lo vio en el espejo. Ojos rojos, su cara completamente exhausta y Kurt estaba justo detrás de él.

―¿Mejor? ―Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa y Blaine se giró lentamente, sintiendo como Kurt ponía sus lentes de vuelta en su nariz y finalmente podía verlo. Oh, ahí estaba… no había ningún indicio de que Kurt pensara que era divertido. En realidad se veía aliviado, feliz de que… ¿Blaine estuviera bien?

―¿Por qué estabas usando lentillas de todas maneras? ¿Intentando probar algo?

―Uh huh… ―murmuró en voz baja y se sonrojó―: P… Pensé que haría… tal vez… Pensé que no te gustaban mis lentes.

Lo miró, un poco desamparado, esperando que estuviera equivocado porque nunca jamás quería usar esas lentillas de nuevo. Ardían, dolían y se sentía súper incómodo con ellas. Pero quería gustarle a Kurt más que nada en este momento. Y esto significaba para Blaine estar a la par con Kurt y sus cualidades. Tenía que ser más genial, ¿cierto? No necesariamente popular pero al menos, menos nerd.

―Blaine ―Kurt sonrió y tomó su mano, apretándola suavemente y corriendo su pulgar sobre la piel de Blaine. Uh, tuvo que lidiar con la urgencia de simplemente envolver los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt y abrazarlo cerca.

―No me importa si usas lentes o no. Me gustas por quien eres con o sin lentes.

―Pero… no me conoces ―de acuerdo… respira profundo. Blaine trató de no sonreír simplemente como un idiota o brincar como si hubiera ganado un millón de dólares.

―No mucho, eso es verdad pero quiero y espero que tú también.

―Porsupuestoquequiero ― balbuceó y Kurt se rió no de manera hiriente.

―Así que, ¿qué opinas sobre que venga y te visite este fin de semana? Te invitaría a mi casa pero mi papá tiene algunos amigos ahí viendo el futbol.

―No… está bien. Genial. Sensacional, r… realmente me gustaría.

¿Cuándo sería capaz de formar oraciones correctas delante de Kurt? Como fuera, justo en ese momento no importaba realmente. Lo que importaba era que Kurt Hummel iría a su casa, al cuarto de Blaine, este fin de semana, este sábado y estarían… solos. Como realmente solos, se sentarían en su cama y hablarían – ¿¡hablar!? Oh Dios – y vería todas las cosas que Blaine tenía y quería, todas las cosas… nerd, como la gente lo llamaba. Oh Dios, de repente esta idea parecía ser una muy mala.

* * *

Su madre estaba en llamas. Cuando le dijo que un chico lo visitaría este fin de semana, ella se volvió una fanática como las que conocía de tumblr. Balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, corrió alrededor de la casa y haciendo unos locos planes sobre lo que quería cocinar. Entonces le apretó las mejillas, lo abrazó y lloró básicamente de lo feliz que estaba por Blaine y lo emocionada que estaba de conocer a su primer novio. Estaba completamente loca y Blaine nunca vió a su madre así. Y su padre estaba igual. Él miró a su esposa esa noche con el ceño fruncido y trató de calmarla, pero ella dijo que no iba a entender cuán importante era esto para ella. Quería hacer todo bien así a Kurt le gustaría volver porque lo recibieron bien y se sentía cómodo con ellos. Él le dijo que no era su novio y que sólo querían ver algunas películas y nada más pero ella simplemente ignoraba sus palabras y vivía en su fantasía. Afortunadamente su padre le dio a Blaine lo que necesitaba. Aliento y, como cada padre, dijo que no quería que ninguna triquiñuela sucediera a pesar de que saldrían a cenar el sábado por la noche. Y quería conocer a Kurt antes de que se fueran. Esto era como… realmente presentarle su novio a sus padres pero no era real.

El sábado llegó rápidamente. Casi demasiado rápido y Blaine se levantó demasiado temprano. Estaba rodando en su cama, intentando tener un poco más de sueño pero era inútil. Así que se paró y limpió su habitación, tres veces ese día mientras su madre lo ponía incluso más nervioso. Ella fue a su armario, sacó algunas playeras polo, pantalones, corbatines y trató de convencerlo para usar algo que pensaba era lindo. Blaine no quería ser lindo. Quería ser él mismo, como Kurt dijo. Le gustaba por quien era y quería ser él mismo. Eventualmente su madre se rindió en forzarlo a vestir algo y estuvo horneando y cocinando, todo el día. Hizo galletas, un pastel y hablaba de carne asada y pescado, Blaine trató de detenerla, explicándole que Kurt y él ordenarían pizza o algo pero ella realmente iba loca. En un punto su padre la calmó y se quedó con las galletas y el pastel. Se las dejó a Blaine en su escritorio y entonces la cosa más embarazosa pasó.

―¿Necesitas algo más, querido? ¿Lubricante? ¿Condones?

―¡Mamá! ―Blaine gritó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no sucedía y su padre se puso a su lado en la cocina, ahogándose con su café.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ―Blaine gimió y se golpeó la frente contra la mesa.

―Cielo, sólo quiero que seas precavido ―respondió totalmente calmada.

―Creo que Blaine puede cuidarse solo ―dijo su papá y se limpió la boca seca.

―Sé que puede. Es inteligente y sabe lo que está bien y mal. Pero soy su mamá, sólo quiero cuidar de él. Y si eso significa comprarle algo para que pueda tener la segu -

―¡Mamá! ¡Por favor, detente!

El rostro de Blaine estaba ardiendo y deseaba que simplemente se fueran y nunca conocieran a Kurt. Su madre estando tan emocionada era probablemente la peor cosa como una primera impresión y tal vez asustaría a Kurt. Sí, bueno, oyó el timbre de la puerta y se sintió aún peor.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Está aquí! ―susurró y tiró del brazo de su marido.

―Mamá, por favor sólo… actúa normal. ―Sí, no había literalmente otra forma de decirlo. Blaine saltó de su silla, empujó sus gafas en la nariz y se fue por el pasillo para abrir la puerta. Allí estaba él, vestido con una agradable camisa gris y pantalones oscuros y atractivo, como siempre.

―He… bueno, la encontraste ― Blaine respiró.

―Sí, en realidad es bastante cerca.

Blaine dio un paso atrás, dejando entrar a Kurt, quien apenas miró a su alrededor y sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por su enorme casa. Bueno, un poco demasiado grande para sólo dos personas.

―Es hermoso aquí y esto es para tu mamá y para tu papá.

Blaine no se dio cuenta antes del ramo y la botella de whisky. Estaba demasiado distraído por el rostro de Kurt y cómo lucía.

―Eso está bien… um… ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Primero su padre salió de la cocina seguido por su madre que trató de actuar con normalidad y simplemente no correr hacia Kurt y espantarlo, porque sabía lo que significaba para Blaine. Su padre era el mismo de siempre, siendo un caballero y mostrando cuán alto y educado era. Mucha gente llama a su padre guapo y agradable, aunque ambos tuvieron un tiempo difícil cuando Blaine se declaró gay. Con una sonrisa cortés Kurt se acercó a ellos y les estrechó la mano, primero a su padre que a su madre.

―Encantado de conocerlos Sr. y Sra. Anderson. Soy Kurt Hummel.

―Encantada de conocerte Kurt ―su madre intentó, realmente intentó no sonar como una niña pequeña pero sus ojos la delataban ahí, enormes, de color ámbar y chispeantes.

―Esto es para ustedes, sólo un pequeño agradecimiento por tenerme aquí. ―Blaine los observó mientras Kurt le dio a su madre el ramo y a su padre el whisky – su padre hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y una expresión de sorpresa, lo cual era bueno.

―Gracias, son hermosas, ¿cierto James?

Por supuesto su padre estaba más interesado en el whiskey y en Kurt―: Si, querida, lo son. Gracias Kurt y ponte cómodo.

Blaine se acercó de nuevo a ellos y le dio a Kurt un breve vistazo, quién le devolvió el guiño a él como si tratara de decirle que las cosas estaban muy bien.

―Realmente es guapo, ¿cierto James?

Por supuesto, ella no pudo evitar y decir algo como eso.

―¡Mamá! ―Blaine siseó y Kurt se rió en silencio mientras el padre de Blaine dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de su esposa.

―Gracias Sra. Anderson.

―Bien los dejamos solos ahora. Nos vemos más tarde.

Blaine estaba muy agradecido con su padre. Todavía tenían una hora antes de tener que irse, pero vio lo mucho que ponía a Blaine nervioso y también lo difícil que era para su esposa no alterarse. Tomaron las llaves y salieron de la casa directo a la noche fresca de verano.

―Lo siento ―suspiró y miró a Kurt quien se limitó a sonreír en respuesta.

―Son agradables, no te preocupes.

No te preocupes, si, Blaine deseaba que no se preocupara tanto pero lo hacía porque esto significaba demasiado para él que temía estropearlo todo con Kurt.

―Así que… mi habitación esta por ahí ―Blaine señaló a las escaleras y Kurt lo siguió. Con manos sudorosas abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Dio un vistazo rápidamente sólo para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar y así era – por supuesto lo estaba, limpió su cuarto tres veces ese día. Cerró la puerta cuando Kurt entró y siguió mirándolo cuando vio a la izquierda, viendo su closet, girando a la derecha mirando a las fotos en la pared, su cama y del otro lado estaba su escritorio y estante para libros. A la derecha de la puerta estaba su televisor y otro estante con su colección de DVD. Nerviosamente caminó a su cama, se sentó sacando su teléfono y oyendo a Kurt decir―: Guau, tu colección de Disney es impresionante. Bueno toda tu colección es impresionante.

―Gracias… ―murmuró y bajó su teléfono mientras encontraba el número para el servicio a domicilio.

―No tenía idea que te gustara Star Wars. Lo vi una vez y fue divertido pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verla de nuevo. Las personas siempre te quieren por ahí cuando eres popular.

Gente que a Blaine no le gustaba en sí.

―¡Guau! Incluso tienes todo los libros de Harry Potter. ¿Son buenos?

―Tú- ―se giró para mirar a Kurt con los ojos ensanchados―: ¿Nunca leíste Harry Potter?

Con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza y Blaine se puso de pie y sacó el primer libro del estante para libros. Lo pusó directo en las manos de Kurt y empezó a parlotear―: Es asombroso. ¡De verdad! El principio puede ser un poco aburrido dice la gente pero cuando sigues leyendo te prometo que no te detendrás. Es una historia tan asombrosa sobre la amistad y ser valiente y la pérdida. Y el mundo de los magos es simplemente tan… e… Estoy balbuceando…

Se detuvo cuando vio a los grandes ojos de Kurt y la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El calor se arrastró hasta el rostro de Blaine y agachó la cabeza.

―Está bien. En serio. Deben ser buenos si te gustan tanto.

Oh si, realmente amaba Harry Potter, pero amaba a Kurt incluso más que nada. Sus amigos dirían que es estúpido sentir tanto por una persona sin conocerla. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse de esta manera.

―¿Ordenamos la pizza y luego podemos ver la primer película de Harry Potter? ¿Así tengo una idea de lo que se trata?

―C… claro.

Llamaron a la pizzería, ordenaron una pizza enorme con queso y tocino – Blaine nunca pensó que Kurt comería algo como eso, juzgando por su cuerpo – y se establecieron en su cama mientras _America's got talented_ sonaba de fondo.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Blaine inquirió mientras hojeaba el primer libro de Potter y Kurt lo miraba hacerlo.

―Cualquier cosa.

Cerró el libro, empujó las gafas y miró a Kurt―: Escribiste en una de esas notas que preferías una noche de películas en lugar de las fiestas. Y… yo… me preguntaba por qué.

Kurt trazó su dedo a lo largo de sus hermosos labios y Blaine no podía dejar de mirarlos. Eran rosas, haciendo lucir su boca tan besable y hermosa que realmente quería saber lo que se sentía besar esos labios. A parte que no tenía idea de cómo se sentía besar a alguien, pero quería saberlo y quería que Kurt fuera su primer beso.

―Es agotador, ¿sabes? Y no realmente mi mundo. Toman y bailan y cosas, pero las conversaciones que tenemos no lo son realmente… cualitativas. Todo lo que hacen es estar extendiendo chismes y quejándose de alguien. Prefiero estar cerca de personas inteligentes.

Oh, Blaine era inteligente. Realmente inteligente, tenía buenas calificaciones y era básicamente adicto a Wikipedia.

―Y… no es como si decidiera volverme popular. Ni siquiera quería ser popular. Sólo como que pasó.

―A todos les agradas en la escuela. Chicas, chicos, profesores.

―Sí. Hay algunos beneficios, pero consume todo mi tiempo libre. Te prometo que si tuviera el tiempo habría leído todos estos libros de Potter.

―Son realmente asombrosos.

Kurt sonrió nuevamente, tan cálido y dulce, y dijo―: Todo aquí es asombroso.

Y Blaine agradeció a Dios que sonara el timbre porque vio la mano de Kurt dirigiéndose a la suya, sentía como su cuerpo se volvía cálido y demasiado pesado para sentarse derecho. Brincó de la cama y tropezó al salir de su habitación, sintiendo la cabeza ligera. Realmente pensó que Kurt enloquecería, no con una de sus cosas, pero lo hizo. Dijo que era increíble. Todo lo es… ¿todo? Blaine se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta principal y se quedó mirando la ancha madera. ¿Significaba eso que él también era increíble? Finalmente Kurt quería llegar a su mano, ¿cierto? ¿Y lo miró como si tratara de decir exactamente eso?

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Blaine abrió la puerta.

Regresó a su habitación con la enorme pizza y Kurt estaba mirando su espejo. ¡Oh no! ¡Se olvidó de quitar las notas! Dios, actúa como si no viste nada, actúa como si no te importara, se dijo y colocó la caja de pizza en la cama.

―Tienes una maravillosa colección de corbatines. Es una pena que los chicos que conozco no usen corbatines.

―Sí, bueno… dicen que los nerds hacen. ¿Quién quiere ser uno?, siquiera ―Blaine dijo al poner el DVD y se metió de vuelta en su cama. Kurt también regreso, sentándose junto a Blaine mientras encendía la lámpara y se apoyó contra la cabecera, la pizza entre ellos. Presionó 'reproducir película' y simplemente respiró. Era un nerd, o por lo menos la gente pensaba que era uno y si eso significaba que podía amar a todas esas cosas que amaba entonces Blaine estaba bien con eso. A nadie le tenían que gustar las mismas cosas que él hacía.

―No creo que seas un nerd, Blaine.

¿Uh? Lentamente giró la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Kurt, nuevamente estaba esa amorosa sonrisa a la que podría mirar por horas―: Tú eres tú y eso está perfectamente bien. ―Y si a Kurt le gustaba quién era, quería aún más simplemente ser quién era.

Comieron su pizza, sentados juntos en el cómodo silencio mientras se reproducía la película y de vez en cuando Kurt le preguntaba algo que no entendía en un primer momento y Blaine podía responderle. Se reían juntos, Kurt reaccionaba sorprendido o confundido en las partes que Blaine conocía por qué pasaban y le daba una sensación tan cálida que a Kurt en realidad le gustaba lo que veía ahí. Era casi como en el cine pero esta vez estaban solos y disfrutando algo que a Blaine le gustaba mucho. Una hora después, cuando la pizza fue comida y ambos se recostaron contra la cabecera, llenos y felices, y estaban en el punto donde Harry y sus amigos se sentaban juntos en el Gran Salón justo antes de la escena del Troll, sintió algo en su mano. Blaine bajó la mirada, viendo la mano de Kurt, sus dedos vagando entre los suyos y colocando sus dedos entrelazados entre ellos como… como si fuera algo que siempre hacían. Dejó de respirar, mirando a su mano la cual estaba sostenida por la de Kurt y no hizo nada, simplemente mirando, no apretando en respuesta ni nada. No podía reaccionar incluso si quisiera. Esto era tan agradable, tan cálido que hizo a todo su cuerpo sentir esta enorme ola cálida de emociones, casi demasiado para manejar.

―¿Esto está bien?

Blaine tragó―: Uh huh ―sopló y luego reaccionó a la mano de Kurt, apretándolo ligeramente y sólo sosteniéndola. No había manera que pudiera seguir la película – y no importaba porque conocía la película de todas maneras – su mente sólo se enfocaba en la cálida sensación de la mano de Kurt, cómo el pulgar corrió suavemente sobre su piel, cómo la apretó de vez en cuando como si tratara de calmar a Blaine y en algún momento Blaine hizo lo mismo. Acariciando su piel con el pulgar, sintiendo la ola de emociones corriendo a través de su cuerpo, a su corazón, dificultándole respirar – estaba seguro que Kurt podía ver su pecho temblando a juzgar por cuan fuerte su corazón estaba latiendo. ¿Esto significaba algo? ¿Ahora eran… novios? ¿O simplemente dos amigos disfrutando de tomar la mano del otro? ¿De todas maneras cómo esto de 'Soy tu novio'? ¿Debería preguntar a Kurt si quería ser su novio? O primero ¿qué significaba que tomara su mano y que quisiera tomarla? Todo ese pensar lo cansó y en algún momento Blaine cayó en un sueño ligero, aun escuchando lo que estaba pasando pero no reaccionando.

―¿Blaine?

Lentamente abrió los ojos y… parpadeó porque todo estaba tan borroso.

―Te quedaste dormido ―oyó una voz que hablaba, pero no era la de su madre… oh. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y Kurt estaba de rodillas junto a él sin soltar su mano. Se quedó dormido, si – sus ojos se movieron a la televisión, pero estaba apagada – estaban viendo Harry Potter.

―Lo siento. Fue un largo día.

―Está bien ―Kurt rió entre dientes y Blaine vio su otra mano saliendo de sus rizos, lentamente, casi insegura y Blaine sólo veía su mano, pasando a través de sus rizos y entonces cuánto Kurt se relajó cuando Blaine no apartó su mano. Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo podría? Todo lo que Kurt le estaba haciendo se sentía simplemente agradable. Como una droga que quería tomar una y otra vez. Esos dedos eran tan finos, así corriendo suavemente por su cabello y los labios, su sonrisa… Kurt estaba tan cerca que sólo necesitaba sostenerse a sí mismo con la mano libre y luego podría colocar un beso en esos labios. Si, si tuviera más confianza y supiera cómo besar a una persona lo haría. Pero no tenía ni idea y se -

―¿Puedo besarte?

¿Qué? Sus ojos miel se clavaron en los de Kurt, allí era azul y verde, y esperanzados como si… al diablo por supuesto que lo podía hacer. Pero como Blaine no podía decir nada, se limitó a asentir y miró a Kurt inclinándose a él, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de Blaine. Se quedó helado. Sólo estaba allí y no se movió en absoluto. Sus labios eran una delgada línea, sintiendo sólo la piel de Kurt en la suya y sus ojos estaban abiertos incapaces de cerrarse porque Kurt estaba tan malditamente cerca que necesitaba verlo. Esto aunque no se sentía bien y no era como los besos que veía en todas esas películas y series. Simplemente apretó la mano de Kurt casi demasiado fuerte y luego Kurt apartó y – ¡no! No te vayas.

―Relájate, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kurt susurró con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre.

―Lo siento.

―¿Primer beso?

Blaine asintió, mirando a los ojos de Kurt donde no vio ninguna burla, ninguna decepción, sólo calidez, comprensión y demasiado que no podía ni siquiera decir lo que era, pero se sentía bien.

―De acuerdo, simplemente, relájate e imagina que éste es tu primer beso. ¿Bien?

Siempre hacía esto… esta cosa alentadora. Lo hizo con una sonrisa, con palabras sencillas y le hizo sentir tan en paz, tanta seguridad y como si finalmente encontró ese lugar donde Blaine nunca tuviera miedo de ser él mismo. Incluso si era sólo por ahora, sólo para el verano.

―Estoy bien ― respiró y Kurt colocó sus manos sosteniendo su pecho y – ¡guau! - Blaine podía sentir cuán rápidamente el corazón de Kurt estaba latiendo en su pecho. Eso lo calmó, tanto que cuando Kurt le devolvió el beso realmente se sentía bien. Tanto que no podía pensar en algo que nunca se sintiera mejor que esto. Fue gentil, cálido y sus labios se sentían incluso mejor de lo que Blaine imaginaba. Era incluso más que los labios. La mano de Kurt estaba sosteniendo su cara, su pulgar corriendo sobre la mejilla y luego inclinó la cabeza para que pudieran compartir un beso más profundo. Sin lengua, no, Blaine no pensó que estuviera listo para eso, pero los labios, los labios por todas partes y el calor e… incluso tenía malditas mariposas en el estómago. Eventualmente – para Blaine demasiado pronto – Kurt se apartó y los dos se quedaron allí, sin aliento y presionando sus frentes juntas. ¡Blaine Anderson acaba de recibir su primer beso! Su primer beso de la persona que amaba desde hace dos años y todavía se sentía como un sueño.

―Un año ―Kurt respiró, arrodillado junto a Blaine, todavía estando encima de él, mientras que Blaine pasó los dedos por la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt, sólo para tener algo a que aferrarse.

―¿Un año?

―Soñé sobre hacer esto por un año ya.

Guau, ¡espera! ¿Esto significa que… Kurt ya sabía quién era antes de que comenzara a trabajar en The Lima Bean? Si hubiera sabido que Kurt se sentía de esa manera… sería de esta manera desde hace un año.

―Dos ―susurró Blaine y abrió sus ojos mientras Kurt se apartó un poco.

―He estado esperando esto por… dos.

―Oh Dios mío ―Kurt rió entre dientes y se dejó caer al lado de Blaine, frente a él―: Podrías haber sido mi novio por un año ya. No tenía idea de que te gustaba.

―¿Soy… soy tu novio ahora? ―Se sentía como si su corazón sólo dejase de latir. No podía ser real, ¿cierto?

―Tú… ¿no quieres?

―¡Si quiero! ―dijo demasiado rápido y Kurt se rió en voz baja, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine y presionándolo más cerca así podía sentir el pecho de Kurt en contra de él y lo besó de nuevo, sólo un pequeño beso―: Gracias.

Oh, su mente estaba tan mareada que no entendía realmente que esto era real. Kurt Hummel era su novio. El popular Kurt Hummel era el novio del nerd Blaine Anderson y sus mundos encajaban perfectamente.

―¿Podemos… besarnos de nuevo?

―Por supuesto ―su novio dijo y Blaine sonrió cuando simplemente hizo eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

Parte 5. Amigos

Blaine estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo como un idiota. Sonreía cuando iba a dormir, cuando se levantaba, tomaba una ducha y cuando comía su desayuno. Sonreí aún más cuando le llegaba el mensaje de buenos días de Kurt con la xo. Pero esta vez no fue una xo fueron tres.

**Kurt Hummel 7:45 a.m.:**

_¡Buen día, guapo! ¡Te veo más tarde! xoxoxo_

Oh si, Blaine estaba constantemente sonriendo como un idiota. Un idiota enamorado. Blaine Anderson tenía su primer novio y si alguien le preguntara, no tenía nada en contra si Kurt fuera su último novio. Oh y además tuvo su primer beso de su primer novio y de la persona que amaba por tanto tiempo. Si, Blaine Anderson tendría el mejor verano de todos y estaba a punto de escribirle a sus amigos y decirles lo que pasó, que por primera vez en la historia tenían suerte. Pero Blaine decidió no hacerlo. No le dijo a su madre porque, honestamente, estaba un poco temeroso de su reacción. Ya estaba enloqueciendo cuando le dijo que Kurt vendría casi como si estuviera lista para adoptarlo y no estaban ni siquiera juntos entonces. Así que ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que su hijo tenía novio ahora? No, Blaine aún no estaba listo para eso todavía necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta que era real, esta era su vida ahora. Kurt Hummel era su novio y le gustaba por quien era. Kurt vió algo en él, ¿cierto? Algo en él era especial para que quisiera estar con él y Blaine se preguntaba que era y si sería lo que Kurt querría por un largo tiempo. Dios ni siquiera podía evitar y pensar sobre el para siempre porque, maldición, para siempre sonaba tan bien en su cabeza. Como fuera, Blaine amaba soñar sobre las cosas pero además sabía lo que era posible y que no, y teniendo 18 años y esperando que su actual relación durara para siempre era mayormente como no posible. Uh, en realidad no quería que eso pasara y no quería pensar ello porque era demasiado pronto para preocuparse sobre algo así. Había otras cosas como… por ejemplo besarse.

Besar a Kurt era agradable, fantástico, la mejor de las sensaciones y en realidad quería besarlo más y aprender más porque no estaba seguro si lo hacía bien. Aunque Kurt parecía tener un poco de experiencia y ¿tal vez Blaine no fue su primer beso? Ugh, dolió un poco imaginarse que alguien más obtuvo el primer beso de Kurt porque quería ser su primer beso como Kurt fue el suyo. Aun así, no había manera que supiera como besar sin practicarlo. Porque Kurt sabía, lo sabía y dejó a Blaine sin aliento cuando decidieron besarse un poco más después de la película.

Pero Blaine además sabía que había más cosas que podía hacer con Kurt además de besarse. Como, dar una caminata tomados de las manos, planear fines de semana juntos y… sus mejillas se pusieron rojo remolacha cuando simplemente pensaba en eso. Po… podría dormir con Kurt. Su cabeza apenas se dejó caer sobre la mesa por el pensamiento. ¿Sexo? ¿Tener sexo con Kurt? No es que Blaine no tuviera idea de cómo funcionaba – gracias a Dios por Queer as Folk e Internet – pero ¿en realidad hacerlo? No estaba seguro de estar listo para esto, no podía ni siquiera hacer frente a lo que sentía cuando se estaban besando y luego… ¿sexo?

Uh, no. Era demasiado pronto para pensar en _eso_.

Era la última semana de Blaine en The Lima Bean y así que las cosas iban bien. Perfectas en realidad. Durante la semana trabajaba y los fines Kurt y él decidieron salir en lugar de quedarse en casa porque Blaine aún no estaba listo para decirles a sus padres que Kurt era su novio. Quería estar más seguro y cómodo consigo mismo antes de que sus padres supieran que era su novio. Esto significaba sentirse cómodo con tomar la mano de Kurt, con besarlo y simplemente tenerlo cerca. Pero Blaine siempre estaba nervioso en todo momento. A veces cuando Kurt lo besaba, él literalmente se congelaba y lo miraba como si necesitara verlo y darse cuenta que era real. Kurt siempre sonreía, se reía un poco y decía lo adorable que era, pero que necesitaba relajarse. De alguna manera terminaron haciendo lo mismo cada fin de semana. Ambos iban a un pequeño parque, apartados de todas las personas y el tráfico y pasaban su tiempo sobre una manta cerca de un árbol. Kurt ponía su cabeza en el vientre de Blaine y lo escuchaba mientras le leía Harry Potter a Kurt y realmente lo calmaba. Se acostumbró a _esto_, se acostumbró a la mano de Kurt tocando su vientre, su cabello, besando sus labios o tomando su mano, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine cuando estaba leyendo y simplemente estando juntos. Se sentaban ahí por horas, Blaine leyendo mientras Kurt escuchaba y siempre se reía cuando algo gracioso sucedía o tarareaba simplemente porque le gustaba el sonido de la voz de Blaine. Nadie nunca le dijo que les gustara su voz y a Blaine nunca le importaba si a alguien le gustaba o no. A Kurt le gustaba y eso era importante.

Oh sí, Blaine ensoñaba mucho sobre esos momentos en los que simplemente estaban, o solamente se besaban y no era de gran ayuda cuando estaba trabajando. A veces se olvidaba de escribir la orden de café debajo, a veces incluso se olvidó de hacerlo pero hacia todo lo posible para no ser demasiado sospechoso. Sin embargo lo único que podía pensar era en el momento en que podía pasar con Kurt y fue realmente lo que esperaba con mayor interés.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una ola de voces riendo arrastró a Blaine fuera de su ensoñación. Levantó la vista, viendo a Puck y algunos otros jugadores de fútbol entrar, caminando hasta el mostrador, a él.

―¡Oye amigo! ―dijo con una sonrisa y no era como si no le agradara Puck. Sólo era que una vez lo usó para burlarse de Blaine, hasta que no le hizo caso, como los amigos de Puck y Blaine siempre se sintió incómodo a su alrededor. Esto probablemente nunca cambiaria pero eran amigos de Kurt y quería que a sus amigos les agradara. Pero sabía, que nunca sería tan genial como ellos eran. ¿Qué si sabían sobre ellos y le decían a Kurt que dejara de estar con él? ¿Qué si era así? Sólo porque estuvieran juntos no significaba que Kurt renunciaría a sus amigos – y Blaine nunca lo querría, al igual que él nunca dejaría a sus amigos por Kurt. Pero esto… le molestaba demasiado que ellos les disgustara y Kurt viera simplemente cuan aburrido Blaine era. Su humor cayó y Blaine suspiró tratando de ignorar el dolor en su interior. Terminó la orden y Puck y otro chico se llevaron los vasos a su mesa, todavía hablando, aun riendo y Blaine sabía que no se reían de él, pero se sentía así. Una mirada rápida a su reloj y casi gruñó cuando vio que aún tenía dos horas de trabajo. Y ellas pasaron, muy lentamente. Justo antes de que su turno terminara levantó la vista, escuchando la puerta ser abierta y vio a Kurt entrando, sonriéndole.

No se saludaban de beso en público – porque Blaine no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para hacerlo aquí con tantas personas alrededor, Por Dios que ni siquiera les dijeron a sus amigos sobre eso – pero nunca trataron de ocultar su afecto por el otro en sus rostros. Bueno esta vez Blaine no podía hacerlo. No con Puck y sus amigos – los amigos de Kurt alrededor. Ellos lo saludaron desde sus lugares y eso le dio a Blaine incluso más razones para no mostrar cómo se sentía.

―Hola, Blaine. ¿Casi acabas?

Oh sí, quería ir a la casa de Blaine porque sus padres estaban trabajando hasta la noche y Kurt lo recogió en la mañana así que podían conducir de vuelta juntos.

―Sí ―dijo evitando los ojos de Kurt al darse la vuelta y pretender que estaba ocupado. Él realmente no quería dar ninguna razón a sus amigos para hacerle daño de nuevo o lo que harían si supieran sobre Kurt y él. Demonios, Blaine ni siquiera sabía si sabían pero si lo hacían, ya se lo habría dicho, ¿cierto? Algo como, no entiendo por qué Kurt esta con alguien como tú, él es demasiado impresionante – o – Eres malo para Kurt, va a terminar como tú, un don nadie. No, Blaine no quería que eso pasara.

―¿Todo está bien? ―Kurt preguntó eventualmente.

―Por supuesto, casi terminado.

Blaine seguía sin mirarlo―: Espera fuera, estaré ahí en un minuto.

Y afortunadamente Kurt lo hizo. Sintiendo menos presión, caminó a la trastienda, se quitó el delantal y se fue con su bolsa en una mano, corriendo el riesgo de una última mirada a la mesa con los jugadores de fútbol y luego fuera donde Kurt estaba esperándolo. Jugaba con sus llaves y levantó la vista cuando vio a Blaine, su sonrisa había desaparecido. Esto… dolía incluso más. ¿Por qué no estaba sonriendo? Kurt siempre estaba sonriendo cuando estaba cerca de Blaine ¿y ahora? Kurt dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su auto y Blaine lo siguió. Se subieron, se sentaron pero Kurt no encendió el motor. Lentamente giró, mirando a Blaine y tomando gentilmente su mano.

―¿Hice algo?

Con las cejas levantadas Blaine lo miró, completamente confundido porque no fue Kurt quien hizo algo. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Y cómo podía Blaine pensar que Kurt no notaria que estaba actuando raro hace algunos minutos. Por supuesto que lo notó porque igual que Kurt nunca dejaba de sonreír cuando estaba con Blaine, Blaine nunca lo ignoraba o dejaba de sonreír tampoco.

―No, Kurt.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasó? Nunca me ignores así.

Ouch… eso dolía incluso más.

―Yo… no estaba… no quería hacerlo.

Blaine comenzó a temblar, tomando la mano de Kurt apretada y bajó la mirada a su mochila entre sus piernas. ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? ¿Por algo como esto? Escuchó personas hablando sobre los malos tiempos cuando estaban en una relación pero él y Kurt no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos para tener esos tiempos todavía, ¿cierto? No quería estos tiempos aún. Quería simplemente estar con él y feliz durante el descanso de verano.

―Oye, mírame. ―dijo Kurt y tomó la barbilla de Blaine entre sus dedos, de modo que él lo miraba. Y lo hizo.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Tus… tus amigos estaban ahí y simplemente… no podía.

―¿No quieres que la gente sepa que soy tu novio?

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron y negó con la cabeza demasiado rápido―: ¡No!

Se subió en el asiento, se inclinó hacía Kurt y le echó los brazos al cuello, lo oyó jadear y lo sostuvo cerca y tal vez demasiado fuerte―: ¡Quiero que estés conmigo y que la gente lo sepa!

Dios, simplemente no podía dejarlo ir aún. Aun había tantas cosas que quería explorar con Kurt y hacer con Kurt y simplemente estar con él. Estar con él hacía sentir completo a Blaine, como se encontró con este lugar especial en su vida que estaba buscando desde hace tanto tiempo. Por exactamente dos años y por supuesto soñó como sería con él pero la realidad era muchísimo mejor. Humming alegremente Kurt le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro de Blaine, calmándose lentamente y Blaine retrocedió, mirando a Kurt y suspiró cuando lo vio sonriendo.

―Vamos a conducir a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? Y entonces me dices cual fue la razón. ¿Suena bien?

Blaine asintió.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Blaine y fueron dentro, la primera cosa que hicieron fue besarse. Dulces besos, cuidadosos besos pero se volvieron en más. No era como si Kurt tocara a Blaine en cualquier lugar por debajo de la cintura del pantalón, pero sólo sentir las manos acunando su cara, corriendo a través de su cabello, en sus hombros, cintura y entonces como sus labios querían más, como la lengua se deslizaba dentro de su boca – y Blaine necesitó un rato para acostumbrarse a esto – no sabía en que debía enfocarse más porque todo se sentía asombroso. Se volvió algo natural para ellos. Fueron al interior, dejaron que sus mochilas se deslizaran de sus hombros y Kurt se deslizara sus manos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y Blaine sostendría el rostro de Kurt o envolvería sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y luego unos dulces besos seguidos. La primera semana era siempre Kurt quien comenzaba a besarlo, luego fue Blaine y se hizo de más y más confianza para hacerlo. En algún punto Kurt comenzó a quitarle los anteojos a Blaine cuando se recostaban en la cama o la de Kurt y sus besos se volvieron más descuidado, más apasionados y los dejó sin aliento y mareados. Kurt era tan paciente con él que Blaine se preguntaba cómo merecía esto y como ya no era más un sueño llamar a Kurt su novio. Suspirarían felizmente, lloriquearían y se mirarían con los ojos oscuros y mejillas sonrojadas pero nunca hacían más a pesar de que a veces Blaine sentía su pene endurecer – y, a veces pensaba que incluso veía abombamiento en Kurt. Pero era demasiado tímido para decir algo sobre esto. Besarse estaba bien. Besarse era impresionante y hacia sus rodillas débiles y en ocasiones se tragó las dos palabras que quería decir, porque se sentía demasiado pronto.

Después de besarse en el pasillo fueron a la cocina, comían a veces y de vuelta en el cuarto de Blaine, se sentaban en su cama y Blaine leía a Kurt. Ya alcanzaron el tercer libro de Harry Potter.

―Así que, ¿vas a decirme lo que pasó? ―Kurt preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama de Blaine y Blaine tomó el libro entre sus manos el cual estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Oh, sí, casi olvidaba eso. Arrastrándose hacia Kurt se sentó junto a él, pasando sus dedos sobre el libro y tomó aire.

―Estaban… estaban tus amigos. Y solían burlarse de mí y… pensé que tal vez no querías que ellos supieran que estamos juntos. Porque… no soy tan… genial.

De repente se sintió verdaderamente tonto pensando que esto porque ¿no era como si no confiara en Kurt? Confiaba en Kurt y sentía que Kurt no estaba jugando con él. Aunque estuvieran juntos por ¿cuánto? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Casi tres? No demasiado pero para Blaine se sentía como mucho más tiempo.

―¿Aún tienes dudas, Blaine?

―No, esa no es la razón. Simplemente… no quiero que le desagrades a las personas por mí. O… que si no me agradan y veas cuán aburrido soy.

Oh sí, este era su más grande miedo, que Kurt de repente viera solamente cuán no especial Blaine era, cuán ordinario era comparado con su novio. No podía cambiar quien era o lo que le gustaba y no quería porque eso lo hacía feliz, quien era y estaba cómodo con esto. Cambiar sólo para que Kurt se quedara a su lado no era inteligente y Blaine nunca hizo cosas estúpidas. Simplemente era contra su propia lógica y no podía evitarlo. Pero por Kurt… tal vez por Kurt lo intentaría.

―Para un chico listo como tú, puedes decir un montón de cosas tontas, ¿sabes?

Sus ojos miel vacilaron mientras quería mirar a Kurt y luego, cuando por fin se quedó con los ojos en el rostro de Kurt vio una sonrisa y una mirada como tratando de decir, ¿en serio?

―Sólo que no ves lo especial que eres, Blaine. Sabes todas estas cosas y tienes todas estas asombrosas cosas aquí. Y tienes un corazón tan grande, puedes cantar y muchísimo más que simplemente no ves.

Blaine volvió la vista abajo, mirando el libro que sostenía en sus manos y asintiendo lentamente. Bueno, para él no era nada especial, era simplemente quien era.

―Y para mí ―Kurt dijo y Blaine vio por el rabillo del ojo como empezó a barajar y acercarse, poniendo un beso en su mejilla y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, así que estaban mejilla contra mejilla―: todo esto, como te ves, lo que haces y quien eres. En verdad me gusta, Blaine. Me gustas y estoy feliz de poder llamarte mi novio.

Y Blaine sonrió, sintiendo calma, calidez y simplemente… amado, a pesar de que Kurt nunca dijo eso. Pero se sentía amado, tan amado como nunca antes. Blaine giró la cara para poder besar la comisura de los labios de Kurt y descansó la frente contra la sien de Kurt.

―Lo digo en serio, Blaine. Y ¿qué te parece si le decimos a nuestras familias y amigos sobre nosotros? No quiero decir que sea mañana pero ¿tal vez cuando acabes de trabajar? Tienes que trabajar por el resto de la semana y entonces eres libre y estaremos juntos por un mes.

―De acuerdo ―Blaine respiró alegremente y Kurt le sonrió orgullosamente y lo besó.

―Bien. ¡Ahora quiero saber quién es este tipo, Sirius Black! ―Kurt dijo y se pusieron cómodos en la cama de Blaine.

* * *

El trabajo estaba terminado y Blaine realmente estaba feliz. Aún tenía seis semanas de su descanso de verano, aun el tiempo suficiente para pasar con Kurt. Oh, él estaría sonriendo como un cachorro enfermo de amor y nunca se detendría. Pero no podía porque estaba a punto de tener su primer descanso real. Todo comenzaba con él diciéndole a sus padres que tenía novio y que este novio era Kurt. Su padre le sonrió, lo abrazó y le dijo que pensaba que Kurt era una buena elección. Pero su madre… su madre se convirtió en una loca. Ella se volvió loca la primera vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue muy demente.

―¡Ves! ¡Dije que se volverían pareja, James! ¡Te dije que eran perfectos el uno para el otro! ¡Y tú dijiste que sólo estaba viendo cosas que no existían!

Su padre suspiró y Blaine sólo la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo a su encantadora dama que tenía como madre.

―¡Necesito llamar a tu hermano! Necesita saber esto, va a flipar. ¡Oh! Y luego necesitamos limpiar todo. ¡Todo! ¡Y haré la cena! ¿Qué le gusta, Blaine? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, salimos a cenar. ¡Todos los cuatro! Oh, y ¿tal vez puedas invitar a su familia también? ¡Podemos hacerlo una cosa familiar!

―¡Mamá! ¡No! ―Blaine tenía dificultad para respirar y estaba sudando porque era demasiado.

―¡No, tienes razón! Deberíamos conocerlo primero y entonces conocemos a su familia. ¡Oh Dios, cariño! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo, Blaine? ¿Han estado siendo cuidadosos? ¡Sabes que te compraré cualquier cosa que necesites si eres demasiado tímido para ello aun!

―¡Oh Dios! ―Blaine gimió y apretó la mano en la cara para cubrir el color rojo en sus mejillas―: Esto fue una horrible idea…

―¿Qué? ¡Estas avergonzado de nosotros, cariño? Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti.

―Meredith, cálmate cariño. Lo estas incomodando.

Ella miró a su marido como si hubiera hecho una mala broma de algo.

―Sólo lo estoy ayudando. ¡Quiero decir, no sé exactamente como dos chicos lo hacen pero quiero hacer lo correcto! Y es su primer novio y ¡quiero que sea perfecto! Blaine, cariño, si necesitas algo sólo llámame, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Voy a comenzar a limpiar la casa! ¿James? ¡Ocúpate de los baños!

Y luego literalmente se arremolinó fuera de la sala hacia la cocina, mientras que su padre le puso la mano en el hombro de Blaine y se lo apretó.

―Se calmará, Blaine. No te preocupes. Estamos felices por ti y realmente emocionados de verlo de nuevo.

―Lo sé, pero… Mamá se está volviendo loca y lo espantará.

―La mantendré vigilada, no te preocupes ―escuchó a su padre decir y mirarlo, viendo la sonrisa pero sabía que su madre era impredecible cuando se trataba de cosas como esa.

* * *

Noche de viernes y Blaine vió a su madre parada junto a la mesa y asegurándose que todo se viera simplemente perfecto. Era por mucho demasiada comida sólo para cuatro personas pero si eso la hacía actuar como un mujer sana, estaba bien con ello. Además estaba agradecido que su padre la mantuviera distraída así Blaine podría salir y esperar a Kurt quien llegaría unos minutos más tarde. Él bajó de su auto, sonriendo a Blaine y afortunadamente no tenía ningún regalo con él, porque Blaine no quería eso – ya lo hizo la primera vez.

―¿Por qué estas esperando aquí? ―preguntó Kurt con ojos curiosos.

―Sólo para advertirte. Mi madre está enloqueciendo pero no es siempre así. Es verdaderamente amorosa es sólo que está feliz y -

―Blaine, está bien.

No convencido abrió la puerta y Kurt lo siguió, tomando su mano mientras Blaine aún no se calmaba sino que seguía mirando a su madre con una mirada preocupada y temblando.

―Cálmate, Blaine ―Kurt dijo con dulzura y besándolo en los labios, sólo un poco pero suficiente para hacer que Blaine olvidara todo y su cuerpo se relajara.

―Estará bien.

Sonrió, pero entonces oyó a su madre tratando de no gritar como una niña pequeña – Dios los vio besándose – y presionó su cabeza contra el hombro de Kurt, que se rió en voz baja. Esta sería la cena más larga que nunca había tenido con su familia, Blaine estaba seguro de eso.

Mientras comían Kurt y el padre de Blaine estuvieron hablando sobre autos – Blaine sabía que el padre de Kurt era un mecánico – y luego sobre la escuela. La madre de Blaine estaba en silencio pero sus ojos estaban gritando con felicidad y vio cuan fuerte intentaba no hacer una pregunta tras otra o actuar como la fanática que fue antes. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para Blaine, cuánto Kurt significaba para Blaine. Y Kurt era genial, simplemente alucinante. Hablaba con ellos como si conociera a sus padres por mucho tiempo. Reía con ellos y terminó hablando con su madre sobre moda y ni siquiera intentó parar. Blaine estaba sólo viéndolo, observando sus ojos iluminarse, viendo cuan emocionado estaba sobre una nueva blusa con su madre y en un punto Kurt tomó su mano bajo la mesa y la apretó. Sí, definitivamente no era tan malo para una cena. Estaba bien, como Kurt le dijo. Era incluso mejor porque cuando pensaba en cuán difícil fue para él y sus padres cuando se declaró gay y ahora viéndolos como simplemente aceptaban a Kurt, les agradaba y estaban felices por Blaine… era como el paraíso. Era como si las cosas por fin tuvieran sentido y serían buenas para él. Finalmente.

Después fueron a la habitación de Blaine para tener algo de tiempo a solas antes de que Kurt tuviera que volver a casa. Nunca se quedaba toda la noche, nunca se dormía con Blaine y se levantaba con él, y Blaine no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para eso porque… esas cosas podrían conducir a algo para lo que no estaba listo, ¿cierto? Y quería que sus padres conocieran a Kurt antes de que estuviera de acuerdo en quedarse con Kurt durante la noche o Kurt con Blaine. Cuando Blaine cerró la puerta, tomó la mano de Kurt y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, sonriendo contra ellos―: Gracias.

―¿Por qué?

―Por… todo.

Kurt quitó las gafas a Blaine, poniéndolas sobre el buró y yendo a la cama de Blaine, llevando a Blaine con él y recostándose, poniendo a Blaine gentilmente arriba de él comenzando a besarlo. A Blaine simplemente no le importaba. A veces terminaba arriba de Kurt y ya estaba cómodo con esto porque cuando se volvía demasiado, se detenía y Kurt nunca lo forzó a hacer más o le importó. Esta vez, aunque se sentía diferente. Después de ver cuán fantástico fue con sus padres, como simplemente lo aceptaron – especialmente a su madre – Blaine sentía incluso más por Kurt. Sentía más confidencia, más amor y quería mostrárselo. El lento y gentil beso se convirtió en más. Abriendo los labios metió la lengua lo cual Kurt aceptó con un ligero zumbido feliz. Era siempre difícil para Blaine dejarse caer en las sensaciones. En los besos, abrazos, todo lo que compartía con Kurt. Pero los besos eran especialmente difíciles para él porque no podía tener suficiente y no podía parar. Cuando había más lengua, más ruidos, más manos tocando su piel, corriendo a través de su cabello como ahora intentaba ignorar su pene endureciendo y asegurarse que hubiera suficiente espacio entre su entrepierna y la de Kurt. Aunque no esta vez. Una rodilla estaba entre las piernas de Kurt, la otra su lado y se sintió conmovido y trató de no tocarlo con su bulto pero estaba demasiado concentrado en besar a Kurt y las manos en su espalda que simplemente se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo y se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió a Kurt… santo cielo. Kurt estaba medio duro, justo como Blaine y la sintió apretada contra sí. Estaba sintiendo el pene de Kurt contra su muslo, a través de sus pantalones. Y Kurt estaba sintiendo a Blaine… él…

―Oh Dios… ―Blaine respiró contra el cuello de Kurt y se sintió avergonzado, pero también excitado―: Lo lamento.

―¿Hacerme sentir bien? ―Kurt susurró y presionó sus labios contra la frente de Blaine.

―¿Lo… hago?

―Obviamente ―Kurt sonrió y movió sus caderas y Blaine lo sintió de nuevo y escondió su rostro más profundo en el hombro de Kurt. Oh Dios, no, no estaba listo para esto.

―No haré nada. No te preocupes y no te apenes. Me haces sentir bien y yo… te hago sentir bien, ¿cierto?

Blaine asintió sin dudarlo, porque sí, nunca se sintió mejor junto a nadie y nunca quiso a nadie más que a él.

―Bien ―dijo Kurt y rodaron lentamente, así que Blaine estaba tendido junto a él y pudo ver su rostro sonrojado y ojos negros, y Blaine realmente no sentía ninguna vergüenza. Kurt dijo que fue bueno, era normal y que no harían nada. Y Blaine lo hizo sentir bien, él, Blaine Anderson lo hizo sentir bien, ¿excitó a Kurt Hummel y eso le hizo sentirse orgulloso? Era loco pero en realidad se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

―Soy virgen, sabes ―escuchó a Kurt decir y Blaine literalmente se congeló, mirando a Kurt como si no pudiera creerlo. Bueno, en realidad no podía creerlo. ¿Kurt Hummel siendo virgen? ¿Kurt quien estaba tan cómodo, tan popular y probablemente tenía más que suficiente gente que quería estar con él pero escogió a Blaine, quien era virgen? No es que fuera algo malo, pero… Kurt siempre parecía tan experimentado como si en realidad supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

―Estas sorprendido ―rió y tomó las manos de Blaine en las suyas, sosteniéndolas y besando sus nudillos.

―Si… solamente… pareces tan seguro sobre todo y tan maduro. Pensé que tú ya…

―Te quiero. Estuve observándote por un año ya y no quise dormir con alguien que no significara algo, ya sabes.

Estaba soñando, debía estar soñando porque esto no podía ser real. ¿Quién esperaría por alguien sin saber si alguna vez funcionaría? Aparentemente Kurt e hizo que se hinchara el corazón de Blaine con tanto amor que era difícil de manejar. Apretó sus manos, se movió más cerca y lo besó como si quisiera decir gracias.

―Así que, mañana vienes a mi casa y conoces a mi papá, y entonces nos vemos con tus amigos, ¿correcto?

―Si ―oh, casi olvidó eso. Burt Hummel era un increíble padre, Blaine lo sabía. Kurt le habló sobre su padre, sobre como su madre murió y lo que a travesó con su padre y estaba alucinado por su relación y feliz por Kurt. Y Blaine no estaba temeroso de conocer a Burt Hummel, sólo estaba nervioso. ¿Pero verse con sus amigos y decirles que estaban juntos? Esto lo puso muy nervioso e inseguro de que no les agradara Kurt. Todos pensaban que debía ser rudo porque era popular. Sólo les dijo que tenía novio, pero no quien era su novio y estaban flipando, molestándolo así que Blaine tuvo que apagar su teléfono por un rato. Y Kurt vio en el rostro de Blaine cuan preocupado e inseguro estaba.

―No te preocupes, Blaine. Eres bueno para mí y soy bueno para ti. Nada más importa ahora mismo.

* * *

Si Blaine tuviera una camera habría filmado esto, las caras de Tina, Rachel, Finn y Mercedes. Sus ojos fueron de Kurt y regresaron a Blaine mientras se encontraron en The Lima Bean y sus bocas quedando abiertas no creyendo quien era su novio. Esto no era de ayuda pero exactamente lo que esperaba. Se quedaron allí y Kurt los saludó con una sonrisa y dándoles la mano, diciendo quien era – a pesar de que lo sabían – y la primera que sonrió fue Tina, luego Mercedes, Finn lo saludaron como un viejo amigo y Rachel… bueno Rachel lo miró como si fuera el enemigo. Tomó su café en silencio – lo que no era como Rachel Berry – mientras Finn preguntó, completamente sorprendido desde cuando estaban juntos y por qué Kurt nunca dijo nada sobre ellos. Kurt simplemente rió y no dijo nada, pero Blaine sabía, necesitaban averiguarlo primero y querían estar seguros y decirle a sus familias y amigos cuando se sintiera correcto. Entonces terminaron hablando de musicales, canciones y Blaine estaba feliz de ver como una grata sorpresa que Tina y Mercedes estaban y cuan fácil aceptaron a Kurt. Se sentía bien, realmente bien y hacia a Blaine realmente feliz que a sus amigos le agradaran pero Rachel… Rachel simplemente miraba a Kurt como si quisiera abofetearlo.

―¿Escuché que estas planeando unirte al club Glee? ―preguntó y Blaine frunció el ceño. ¿Qué? ¿Ese era el problema que tenía con él?

―¿Tal vez? No estoy seguro aun.

―Oh ―le espetó ella y se cruzó los brazos―: espero que no. Quiero decir no es el lugar correcto para alguien tan popular como tú, ¿cierto? Quiero decir somos un grupo de perdedores.

―¡Rachel! ―Blaine siseó y tomó la mano de Kurt bajo la mesa, apretándola y no pudiendo creer como le estaba hablando. Casi como… como si pudiera ser alguien que… espera un segundo. Blaine conocía ese gesto, conocía esta actuación obstinada, esta actuación Rachel Berry y suspiró. Veía Kurt como un rival.

―Rachel, pensé que estábamos por encima de esto―dijo Finn y Blaine estaba 100% seguro que tenía razón―: Tú aun eres nuestra Estrella.

―Lo escuché cantar, Finn. No necesito esto, no ahora. Es mi último año de instituto, el año en que necesito tener cada solo, cada papel en una obra así puedo ―y empezó a hablar sobre NYADA y como necesitaba todo esto así la gente vería lo talentosa que es. Blaine sólo negó con la cabeza, vió a Tina y Mercedes rodar los ojos y Kurt miró a Rachel perplejo pero entonces sonrió y giró la cabeza así estaba viendo de nuevo a Blaine.

Después de una hora se fueron a The Lima Bean, Kurt y Blaine compararon unas hamburguesas en su camino a su campo favorito. La tranquilidad, el campo de ensueño fuera de la ciudad donde no había nadie más que ellos. Bueno, no esta vez. Kurt detuvo el auto y se bajó mientras Blaine miró abajó y vio a los jugadores de futbol ahí, tirando la pelota de fútbol, corriendo por ahí y Blaine simplemente no quería dejar del auto.

―¿Blaine? ¿Vienes? ―Kurt preguntó y dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta pero Blaine no se movió en absoluto. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en la bolsa con las hamburguesas y se tragó, porque su garganta se sentía demasiado gruesa. Encontrarse con sus amigos y Kurt era diferente. Sus amigos eran del club Glee, sus amigos fácilmente aceptaban a otras personas y les daban la oportunidad. Sus amigos no eran populares como Kurt y sus amigos. Y Blaine nunca olvidó lo que le hicieron.

―¿Podemos ir a tu casa? ¿O la mía? En realidad no me importa dónde pero simplemente quiero irme.

Kurt dió la vuelta y lo escuchó reírse y gritando algo y entonces giró de vuelta a Blaine y tomó su mano.

―Hablamos de esto. No tienes que temer, Blaine.

―Pero mírame, y mírate y a ellos.

Kurt sólo sonrió―: Lo hago. ¿Y sabes lo que veo? Veo a mi novio, quien me hace feliz porque quiere estar conmigo. Y los veo, que no tienen lo que tengo. Y nos veo, pasando por esto juntos.

Finalmente Blaine lo miró pero aún no estaba convencido de dejar el auto.

―No me importan, Blaine. Sí, ando con ellos y si, algunos de ellos son amigos míos. Y si son verdaderamente mis amigos verán cuan feliz me haces y te aceptaran.

―¿De verdad no te importa?

―No, Blaine. En un año probablemente no los veré de nuevo, tal vez olvide a algunas de estas personase que llamo amigos. Pero esto ―le apretó la mano―: no olvidaré esto y no quiero que se acabe pronto.

Esto era probablemente lo que se siente ser aceptado por quien eres, lo que te gusta y simplemente todo tu ser. No importaba si Blaine era popular o no. Si vestía costosa ropa bonita o no, o si le gustaba el futbol o no. No importaba en absoluto porque lo que hacía a Kurt feliz era todo lo que Blaine era y no lo que no era. Y quería a Kurt, realmente lo quería. No por su status, no por su sentido de la moda o como se veía. Lo quería tanto por hacer sentir a Blaine feliz y querido.

―Yo también ―dijo Blaine y salió del auto.

* * *

Antes que nada, estoy muy contento por la aceptación que está traducción está teniendo y se los agradezco.

Luego viene algo que aunque no me guste, tengo que decir; lo pueden saber o no, pero desde que inicio el año me mudé y el lugar donde estoy actualmente no cuenta aún con Internet, así que he estado utilizando mi teléfono para actualizar, pero lamentablemente no es lo mismo y puede que tenga algunas dificultades para cumplir con mi promesa de actualizar diario. Sé que sólo faltan dos capítulos más y por supuesto que terminaré esta historia, pero considero mejor informarlos por si no puede actualizar.

Cuídense.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

¡Hola chicos! ¡Gracias por todos sus adorables comentarios! Así que la siguiente parte será la última pero… realmente disfruto escribiendo esto y si quieren leer más sobre ellos, podría escribir más (como los días en la escuela o algo) díganme que piensan.

* * *

Parte 6. Experiencia

No se sentía bien. No en absoluto. Primero Rachel lo hizo sentir realmente incómodo y por primera vez en la historia Blaine quería gritarle sobre su comportamiento y lo egoísta que era y que ahora estaba a punto de enfrentar los amigos de Kurt. O supuestos amigos porque aún no entendía como alguien tan agradable y solidario y paciente como Kurt podía ser amigo de estos tipos. Seguro todos eran populares y la mayoría de los chicos en la escuela los evitaban por razones entendibles. Pero Kurt tomó su mano y nunca la dejó ir, ni cuando Blaine se bajó del auto, no cuando caminaban por el campo ni siquiera cuando sus amigos notaron a Kurt y lo saludaron con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vieron a Blaine. Kurt no era como ellos. No pretendía, no iba caminando e intimidando a las personas, no iba mostrando su popularidad. Le dijo a Blaine lo que acaba de suceder y sí, algunas cosas simplemente sucedieron, Blaine lo sabía.

―¡Hola, Kurt! ―Puck se acercó a ellos y chocó el puño a Kurt con una sonrisa y luego miró a Blaine y sus dedos entrelazados―: Tu novio, ¿huh? ―Oh, así que Puck sabía muy bien que Kurt era gay juzgando por la mirada poco impresionada. En realidad parecía bastante satisfecho.

―Sí, mi novio Blaine. ―dijo y apretó la mano de Blaine mientras sentía lo tenso que se puso cuando los demás se acercaron y los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y levantaron las cejas.

―¿Eres gay? ―uno de ellos preguntó y Blaine no sabía su nombre.

―Nunca nos dijiste que lo eras.

Blaine vio las cinco caras frente a él y uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, casi espeluznante. Era como si supiera algo y a Blaine no le gustaba ver esa cara.

―Les dije acerca de esto. Pero en realidad no importa, ¿cierto Rick? ―Kurt dijo y miró al chico cuya sonrisa puso a Blaine tan incómodo.

―¿Sabías esto, Puck? ―Rick preguntó.

―Sí, ¿y qué?

―Nada ―Rick dijo y estaba mirando a Blaine, sus ojos moviéndose por su cuerpo, lo que hizo a Blaine aún más incómodo que deseaba simplemente desaparecer con o sin Kurt.

―Sólo que no creo que tu noviecito pueda andar con nosotros. Él no es uno de los nuestros.

Ouch… sí, eso dolía, muy profundo. No es que Blaine no lo supiera, pero en realidad escucharlo del amigo de Kurt era más doloroso que el pensamiento. Debería haber sido mejor si él simplemente se iba, muy lejos y no avergonzaba tanto a Kurt. Bajó la mirada, a sus manos y la dejaba ir lentamente, pero Kurt lo sostuvo más fuerte, casi demasiado fuerte.

―Y ¿qué consideras como uno de los nuestros? ―era la primera vez que Blaine oyó realmente la ira en la voz de Kurt y la vio en su rostro. No estaba furioso, no estaba abrazador, pero estaba enojado así que la gente podía verlo.

―¿De verdad quieres a un nerd a nuestro redor? No me importa si eres gay o lo que sea, pero no quiero convertirme en una clase de broma en nuestro último año de instituto.

―¿Estás loco? Kurt es nuestro amigo, si quiere estar con Blaine entonces estaremos felices por él ―Puck dijo y estaba tan enojado como Kurt.

Rick simplemente se rió y rodó los ojos―: Sí, lo que sea. ―Se acercó a ellos, le dio unas palmaditas a Kurt un poco demasiado fuerte en el hombro y le dijo―: Te veo en tres semanas, ¿cierto? ¿La gran fiesta de verano como cada año?

―Veremos ―dijo Kurt y no le hizo caso a la mano de Rick en su hombro.

―Mejor que estés ahí ―fue lo último que Rick dijo y dejó el lugar seguido de sus amigos. Murmuraban lo siento y Puck incluso le dijo a Kurt que ignorara a Rick y sea feliz porque estaba celoso. ¿Celoso de qué?, Blaine pensó ¿De qué Kurt fuera gay? ¿Que tuviera un novio? ¿Por qué estaría celoso cuando Kurt estaba a punto de perder popularidad porque estaba con Blaine? No tenía duda de que Rick haría una gran cosa acerca de ellos y se lo diría a otros amigos de Kurt y tal vez no les gustaría más ser sus amigos debido a ¿Blaine?

―Oye, ¿por qué estas llorando? ―preguntó Kurt y Blaine no se había dado que estaba llorando. Justo ahora sintió las lágrimas calientes que le corrían por la cara y la forma en que sus ojos estaban ardiendo y entonces vio la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Kurt que estaba tan cerca.

―A ellos… a ellos no les gusta que estemos juntos.

Blaine sollozó y trató de detener las lágrimas, pero no podía porque le dolía pensar que ahora podría perder Kurt. Esos eran sus amigos, la gente que se juntaba con él desde hace años y ¿por qué debería elegirlo a él? Un chico con que había estado por solo cinco semanas. Un chico tan aburrido como él. Rick lo dijo, no era como ellos, no encajaba en su grupo y nunca lo haría.

―Pero… quiero estar contigo. Pero… no soy lo suficientemente genial.

―Blaine, cálmate ―dijo gentilmente y le quitó las gafas a Blaine para secar las lágrimas y besó la mejilla húmeda―: Rick es un idiota y también lo son todos los otros que no ven lo genial que eres.

Pero Blaine no dejó de llorar. Estaba tan seguro de que lo era, que su pequeño sueño de verano estaba por terminar y regresaría a su vida usual, lo que significaba observar a Kurt y soñar con él. Está vez, sin embargo, con un corazón roto.

―Vamos ―dijo y regresó al auto, tomando la mano de Blaine, quien lo seguía porque ¿dónde debería ir de todas maneras? Mejor que se enfrentara en este momento y conociera la verdad en lugar de ir a casa y esperar hasta el último paso. Kurt abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros y gentilmente empujó a Blaine dentro, siguiéndolo y cerrando la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron sentados. Kurt tomó la bolsa con las hamburguesas y la puso en el asiento delantero y a Blaine no le importó. No tenía hambre, simplemente estaba llorado.

―Háblame, por favor ―Kurt susurró mientras se acercaba y limpió las lágrimas, mirando a Blaine con una mirada preocupada y un poco impotente. Hipó, apoyando la cabeza que le dolía tanto contra el respaldo y sólo quería dormir.

―Cariño, háblame. No sé qué hacer para que dejes de llorar.

―Sólo es ―Blaine respiró hondo agitado y habló―: Es sólo… que has sido amigo de ellos por tanto tiempo y… son populares y conmigo simplemente… todos van a dejar de tratarte como solían hacerlo… en la escuela. No puedo ser así… como soy, a tus amigos… y no me agradan.

Oyó las gotas de lluvia, oyó los truenos y grandes, no sólo él estaba llorando también el cielo. ¿Hace unos minutos estaba soleado y ahora? Blaine suspiró y miró de nuevo a Kurt, viéndolo sonreír gentilmente y como sus manos tomaban las suyas―: Ven aquí. ―Pero Blaine no se movió. Tenía demasiado miedo para hacer nada y tal vez Kurt lo abrazaría y diría, que tenía razón y que sería mejor para ellos poner fin a esto y Kurt notaría lo inseguro que era Blaine. Así que sólo sostuvo sus manos y no se acercó más o forzó a Blaine a acercarse.

―Sabes, en un año todo esto no importará más. En un año ambos nos graduaremos y todos iremos a algún otro lugar. Algunos se quedaran aquí, algunos no. Y todo lo que es ahora no importará. A nadie le importará que fuera popular, a nadie le importará que no lo fueras. Y muchas de esta persona que consideramos nuestros amigos no serán nuestros amigos en el futuro. Sólo un puñado de ellos quedaran como amigos.

Blaine dejó de llorar y lo escuchó, viendo la expresión calmada de Kurt y sintiendo sus pulgares corriendo sobre la piel de su mano.

―Es por eso que no me importa, ¿sabes? No me importa si soy popular o no y no me importa si están bien con nosotros o no. No me importa lo que piensen de mi o de ti. Lo que importa es que me haces feliz y te hago feliz. Y eres perfecto para mí, Blaine.

―Pero… esta es tu vida, Kurt. Tenemos nuestro rol para interpretar en la escuela y estar conmigo significa… que te tiren granizados o algo.

Kurt se rió y suspiró―: Me asegurare que no te hagan eso más.

Blaine canturreó en acuerdo y entonces apartó los ojos del rostro de Kurt y volvió la mirada a sus manos. Por lo tanto, lo que obtuvo de eso fue que a Kurt realmente no le importaba lo que sus amigos pensaran y que no estaba planeando terminar con él. Pero dijo eso ahora, dijo eso porque no estaban en la escuela y Blaine sabia como un día en la escuela lucia para él. Algunas personas se reían de él porque siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, algunos se reían por su atuendo y algunos se burlaban de como seguía siendo virgen o nunca tomar alcohol o cosas como esas. Algunas cosas eran verdad pero no importaban y no eran asunto de nadie. Dolían y en realidad no quería que Kurt experimentara lo mismo porque el obtenía mucho amor, porque su vida escolar era mejor.

―No sé cómo parece mi vida, Kurt. No quiero que salgas lastimado.

―¿Sabes que me lastima? ¿Lo que más me lastima justo ahora?

Blaine levantó la vista, mirando a esos ojos verdes azules y suspiró porque - maldición - era tan hermoso.

―Que no confíes en mí y no me quieras.

Blaine hizo un gesto con la cabeza, demasiado rápido y sus ojos se agrandaron―: ¡Confío en ti y te quiero! Simplemente… tengo miedo de que… no sea suficientemente bueno.

―Ya te lo dije Blaine, eres suficientemente bueno. Más que suficiente para mí.

Y lentamente se acercó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurt y subió a su regazo, sintiendo cómo su novio lo abrazaba y se mantuvo cerca de Blaine.

―Por favor confía en mí.

Kurt tenía razón, Blaine no confiaba en la manera que él quería. Porque si realmente confiara en él, no tendría ninguna duda. Pero las tenía, aún.

* * *

Blaine no estaba trabajando más y aún tenía algunas semanas de su descanso de verano. Lo que significaba que casi pasó cada día con Kurt y se volvió algo natural para él. Ya estaban saliendo por cinco semanas y se sentía como si estuviera con él por años porque era muy fácil estar con él. Además que sus familias sabían sobre ellos y sus amigos jugaron una importante parte también. Pero lo que lo sorprendió más fueron los amigos de Kurt. Primero estuvieron bastante confundidos sobre por qué Blaine y Kurt salían juntos. Luego entendieron que estaban saliendo y Kurt era simplemente su asombroso novio, diciéndoles que en verdad le gustaba Blaine y que era feliz con él. Algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Puck - y esto sorprendió a Blaine incluso más - los apoyó totalmente. Sí, de alguna manera la suerte era una gran parte de su vida.

Ya no tenía miedo de tomarse la mano con Kurt en público y encontrarse con sus amigos o cuando se acurrucaban en la cama de Blaine o la de Kurt y simplemente abrazados o viendo algo. Era fácil y disfrutaba cada minuto de ello. Esperó dos años. Había soñado con esto durante dos años y Kurt por uno y si sólo uno de ellos hubiera tenido el coraje, solo uno de ellos hubiera dicho algo, ellos hubieran estado juntos desde hace un tiempo. Sí, porque de una simple orden de café el verano de Blaine Anderson se convirtió en el verano de su vida. Obtuvo su primer novio, su primer beso, caminar con alguien que amaba mano a mano a través de la cuidad. Disfrutaron el sol de verano, disfrutaron las tardes en la piscina de sus padres y lentamente Blaine olvidó como ser tímido y cuidadoso. Kurt le hizo algo. Kurt le dio confianza y le hizo sentirse seguro. Blaine no tenía idea de cómo Kurt pudo hacerlo pero hizo un buen trabajo. Aun así había una cosa que Blaine no podía manejar y tal vez Kurt no era mucho mejor. Él estaba muy bien con todo esto del control paternal, estaba bien con todo lo que no significara bajarse los pantalones o – Dios no lo quiera – estar desnudo, completamente desnudo. Podía lidiar con toda clase de besos, besos descuidados, besos pasionales, la lengua, los gemidos, todos los sonidos. Podía manejar todo esto, pero cuanto más tiempo se besaban más se excitaba. Pronto todo excitaba a Blaine. La manera en que Kurt caminaba, la manera en que sonreía, tomar su mano, flipantemente todo y se masturbaba con la imagen de su novio casi cada noche. Era difícil, muy difícil pensar correctamente o ignorar su pene porque no estaba seguro que estuviera listo para más. Sólo porque sabía que amaba a Kurt, sabía que lo quería, no significaba que quisiera tener sexo con él ya. ¿Quizás porque no sabía si Kurt lo quería? ¿Tal vez porque nunca se lo dijo a Kurt tampoco? ¿O quizás porque sólo estaban juntos por cinco semanas? Blaine no tenía idea de que era lo que lo hacía tan inseguro para ir más lejos. Afortunadamente su asombroso, hermoso novio no lo presionaba e incluso dejaba de besarlo o tocarlo cuando sentía que era demasiado para ambos.

Pero Blaine quería, lo quería tanto que no podía concentrarse en nada. A veces, cuando Kurt caminaba a través de su cuarto, solamente miraba a su perfecto trasero y lamía sus labios y cuando Kurt daba la vuelta pretendía estar ocupado. O cuando cocinaban juntos y Kurt estaba haciendo algo con sus dedos, Blaine sólo los miraba y sabía cómo se sentían, pero se preguntaba cómo se sentirían en otro lugar. Y Kurt lo atrapaba mirando y mencionaba como Blaine estaba vertiendo demasiada agua en el vaso.

Era difícil, difícil para Blaine, difícil para su pene… todo era simplemente difícil y deseaba sólo poder no ver estas cosas o pensar estas cosas. Sí, lo deseaba pero Kurt le dejó muy claro que no se sentía diferente.

Era la séptima semana de su relación y la primera que simplemente se abrazaban y veían Queer As Folk - la cual fue la peor idea que alguna vez tuvieron - hizo todo solamente peor. Los abrazos se volvieron besos y cuando el episodio se acabó Kurt le quitó las gafas a Blaine - la cual era la señal para Blaine que se había acabado lo de ser gentil y adorable. Blaine estaba recostado en su espalda y Kurt estaría la mitad encima de él y sosteniendo su cara, besándolo profundamente, mareándole y sin aliento y excitado, tanto que Blaine agarraría el muslo de Kurt y lo arrastraría para que así Kurt estuviera tirado sobre su cuerpo por completo. Amaba el peso de Kurt en su cuerpo, adoraba sentirlo por todas partes y Blaine estaba tan desesperado por más que corcoveaba sus caderas y, por primera vez en la historia sintió la verga de Kurt contra la suya y un gemido salió de sus labios. Esta fricción, esta sensación en el estómago, sabiendo lo fácil que sería acabar sólo por esta sensación en el estómago, sabiendo lo fácil que sería acabar sólo por lo que hacía que Blaine se sienta avergonzado, pero también con ganas de más y cuando abrió los ojos, mirando los de Kurt y cuán oscuros estaban, como de hinchados estaban sus labios por besar y cuán sonrojado estaba su rostro, sabía que Kurt se sentía igual. Se dejaron de besar para cuando sus penes se tocaron y Blaine se dejó caer de nuevo en las almohadas y simplemente tocó la cara de Kurt y no dijo nada, intentando calmarse pero su novio tenía algo diferente en mente.

―¿Puedo… verte?

―Me ves.

―No. Quiero decir… quiero ver tu pene.

Blaine se dejó de mover, dejó de hacer cualquier cosa y simplemente miró a su novio como tratando de envolver en su mente lo que quería y lo que podría suceder si estaba de acuerdo con eso. No es que tuviera algo que esconder o estuviera avergonzado de su cuerpo o su pene. No, era simplemente algo que nunca hizo antes - como muchas otras cosas que nunca hizo antes pero que compartió con Kurt. Pero esto… esto era diferente. Este era Blaine vulnerándose como nunca antes en su vida. Este era Blaine abriendo todo su ser a Kurt, o al menos una gran parte de su ser.

―No tienes que hacerlo, Blaine ―Kurt sonrió, la misma cálida sonrisa que calmaba a Blaine y sus largos, hermosos dedos estaban corriendo a través de su cabello engominado.

―Simplemente… simplemente te quiero.

Blaine exhaló, acarició la mejilla de Kurt con los dedos y, Dios sí, lo quería también pero aun había algo que lo ponía incómodo.

―¿Aún no confías en mí, hm? ―dijo Kurt pero no sonó decepcionado o enojado.

―Lo siento.

Su novio negó con la cabeza, bajó de Blaine y se recostó a su lado, sonriendo mientras Blaine se giraba a su lado para encarar a Kurt, aun sintiendo su duro pene el cual comenzó lentamente a doler.

―¿Hay algo que quieres decirme? ¿Algo que te moleste?

Blaine parpadeó y pensó en eso, pero… realmente no podía llegar a algo. Las cosas estaban realmente bien, desde que Kurt estaba con él, las cosas finalmente estaban bien.

―¿Esto aún es sobre que soy popular y tú no?

Quizás era sobre eso, tal vez era lo que mantenía a Blaine en su lugar seguro porque aún estaban lejos de la escuela, no tenían que lidiar con las personas juzgándolos a diario. Sus familias los apoyaban, se llevaban y sus amigos, quienes ambos consideran realmente como amigos fueron de apoyo también.

―Yo… simplemente no me acostumbro a tener suerte, sabes. Y… y tengo miedo de lo que será como cuando vamos a volver a la escuela.

Kurt posó su mano en la cintura de Blaine, acercándolo más a fin de que sus narices se tocaban y pudiera robarle un beso y cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía a su novio. Blaine hizo lo mismo, posando su mano en la mejilla de Kurt, pasando su pulgar sobre el pómulo y cerrando los ojos. Podía oír su latido, oler ese familiar aroma, disfrutar la calidez de su mano y escuchar su respiración y su voz.

―¿De qué tienes miedo?

―Que tu… huiras de mí. Mis días de escuela no son divertidos.

Kurt se rió entre dientes y lo besó de nuevo―: ¿Y crees que los míos lo son?

―Tú… eres querido por todos y nadie se está burlando de ti.

―No en silencio. Quiero decir, sí, hay algunos beneficios pero ya sabes, También tengo que tratar con la gente celosa. Pueden ser muy rudas. Pero principalmente no tengo tiempo libre, sabes. Siempre hay gente esperando algo de mí, personas que esperan que siempre tenga buenas notas, gente que me invita a fiestas, quien quiere una pieza de mí a pesar de que no me agraden. Es realmente extenuante y estresante.

―Oh ―Blaine suspiró y no estaba seguro si fue porque escuchó lo que la vida de Kurt en la escuela parecía o porque su mano estaba recostada en su cadera, tan cerca de su aun duro pene.

―En realidad no me importa eso pero ellos simplemente… me mantienen ahí de alguna manera. Quiero decir, para ti probablemente suena maravilloso, ¿hm?

―Comparado con mi vida, sí. Siempre se burlan de mí, sabes. Siempre se ríen de mis gafas o mis corbatines. A veces tartamudeo durante las clases porque estoy tan nervioso. A veces se ríen de mí porque soy gay y nunca… encontraré a alguien porque soy…

Blaine tragó, ya que era difícil decir lo que le llamaban a veces. Era difícil pensar en eso y recordar todos esos tiempos oscuros a los que tuvo que hacer frente. Y era difícil decirle esto a Kurt porque lo hacían vulnerable.

―¿Eres qué?

―¿Chica? ¿Marica? Cosas como esas.

Pero Kurt fue el increíble novio que siempre era. Se acercó más a Blaine, sus piernas se enredaron juntas, pecho a pecho y simplemente lo sostenía allí, dándole un largo beso dulce sin abrir los ojos ni una sola vez.

―No eres nada de eso, Blaine. Nunca noté que te llamaban cosas como esas. Sabes que quería estar contigo ya por un año ahora pero… realmente no tenía idea sobre esto.

Blaine corrió sus dedos sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt, sintiendo el pelo y le preguntó en un susurro―: ¿Por qué estuviste esperando por tanto tiempo? Quiero decir, está bien, yo estuve esperando por dos años pero… me conoces ahora. Soy tan… era tan tímido y temeroso.

Kurt sonrió contra los labios de Blaine después lo besó y tarareó alegremente.

―Era tímido también.

―¿Qué? ―Blaine abrió sus ojos y movió su cabeza hacia atrás para tener una mejor visión de la cara de Kurt y vio su sonrisa tímida. ¡¿Sonrisa tímida?! ¿Kurt podía ser tímido?

―¡Sorprendido?

―Por supuesto. Nunca pensé que fueras tímido o algo. Siempre estás tan seguro de lo que quieres y lo que dices y… de como tienes que tratarme.

―Créeme, siempre me pones nervioso. De buena manera.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato y Blaine se relajó, aun corriendo el pulgar por la mejilla de Kurt y solo mirándolo, tratando de entender que ponía nervioso a Kurt. Él que era nadie ponía a Kurt Hummel quien era confidente, tan seguro sobre todo, nervioso. Y lo hacía feliz que pudiera hacerlo. Realmente lo hacía feliz.

―La primera vez que te vi no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, sabes ―dijo Kurt y movió su mano de la de la cadera de Blaine y tocó su pelo―: Me encanta cuando dejas tus rizos, pero también cuando usas gel. O cuando usas tus corbatines. ―Tocó la ceja de Blaine―: Me encanta la forma de tus cejas, tus grandes ojos dorados, tu nariz, labios. Simplemente todo.

Oh su pobre corazón. Estaba latiendo rápido, tan rápido, llevándose todo el aire que necesitaba para respirar y bombear la sangre a través de su cuerpo que estaba seguro de que ardería en cualquier momento.

―Y amo como tus ojos brillan cuando lees los libros de Harry Potter, o cuan emocionado te pones cuando tus partes favoritas suceden. Amo como hablas de las cosas que disfrutas y cuanto las disfrutas. O cómo amplias tu sonrisa cuando estás feliz por algo. O la manera en que disfrutas tu café matutino como si fuera la mejor cosa. O-

―De acuerdo, detente ―Blaine dijo y apretó la cara contra la almohada mientras Kurt se rió alegremente y se acercó de nuevo, besando la mejilla de Blaine y susurrando―: Te amo. Todo de ti.

De repente Blaine se calmó, completamente tranquilo. Su corazón aún latía como loco, pero su mente estaba completamente clara, tomando las palabras que Kurt acaba de decir. Siete semanas, sólo estaban juntos durante siete semanas, pero por alguna razón Blaine no cuestionó los sentimientos de Kurt o los suyos. Por alguna razón, creía en esas palabras y supo que no estaba mintiendo. Por alguna razón sabía que amaba a Kurt simplemente tanto y que esto estaba bien, esto era todo lo que necesitaba y quería tener una vida feliz. Tal vez era su joven mente jugándole malas pasadas o con su deseo desesperado de ser verdaderamente amado por Kurt, pero se sentía tan condenadamente correcto que se olvidó de todas sus preocupaciones, todas las preguntas, todas las inseguridades.

Su novio le sonrió, sin hacer una mirada como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, simplemente mirándolo de la forma que siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez había más. Era más cálido y más íntimo, más vulnerable. Tomó la mano de Kurt, mirando sus dedos por un rato y luego volvió a mirar a Kurt.

―Creo que te amo también.

―¿Crees, hm?

―No ―Blaine susurró y se contuvo de a arrastrarse encima de su novio, recostarse y besándolo con suavidad pero es así, sentía lo mucho que significaba para él, lo mucho que lo amaba.

―Estoy bastante seguro que lo hago.

Oyó el zumbido feliz de Kurt, sintió su nariz acariciándose contra la suya y luego simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y respiró, respiró por primera vez en su vida. Esto era todo lo que quería, ser amado por la persona que amaba y nada más. Blaine sólo quería ser amado y amar en respuesta y nunca dejar ir esto porque se sentía bien, se sentía tan bien y era como el lugar al que pertenecía.

―Gracias por amarme ―susurró en el oído de Kurt y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las manos de Kurt en su espalda, sintiendo su sonrisa contra su cuello y le oyó decir:

―Gracias a ti, Blaine.

* * *

Siempre estuvo curioso sobre lo que pasaba con las personas que verdaderamente amaban a alguien y eran correspondidos. Siempre fue especial desde el día que se enamoró de Kurt. Había sueños, ideas de cómo sería y se sentiría en realidad, pero era una locura. Antes de su confesión se estaba volviendo loco acerca de lo Kurt le hacía que con sólo mover su cuerpo o hablar y la forma en que siempre lo ponía cachondo y con ganas de probar cosas. Pero se volvía más difícil de resistir y no sólo tirarse sobre el otro. Primero se aseguraba que estuvieran en la casa de Kurt o en su cuarto cuando se enrollaban. Realmente no quería ser atrapado por sus padres o quienquiera. Deseaba aun tener esa compostura pero no podía controlar sus necesidades, sus hormonas y su amor por este muchacho irreal y Kurt tampoco. A veces cuando conducían a algún lugar Kurt simplemente detenía el auto en un lugar de la carretera donde nadie podría verlos y Blaine se arrastraría en su regazo y compartiría besos desesperados y apasionados. A veces comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Kurt y meter su mano debajo de la tela para sentir la piel caliente bajo sus dedos y rodar sus caderas hacia abajo, pero nunca ir más lejos, porque entonces se asustaba y comenzaba a temblar. Cada vez que esto sucedía, cuando todo era demasiado Kurt decía palabras de consuelo y le decía que estaba bien. Pero lo que más molestaba a Blaine era que estaba loco por su novio, pero no podía compartir una noche con él, que no podía dormir en la casa de Kurt o Kurt en la suya. No porque sus padres no estuvieran bien con eso pero por Blaine mismo. No estaba seguro si podría dormir con Kurt a su lado y sabiendo que podía hacer todas esas cosas que todavía no han experimentado. Quería, realmente lo quería pero las cosas simplemente no encajaban aún. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Era noche de viernes - una semana después - y ambos decidieron ver 'America's got talent' en el salón de sus padres porque ellos estaban fuera para cenar y la televisión era más grande que la suya. Sí, decidieron verlo y realmente querían pero terminaron besuqueándose en el sofá de sus padres. A pesar que esta vez Blaine estaba más que listo para intentar más cosas. Kurt estaba sobre él y ya abriendo su camisa cuando Blaine le apretó el culo y lo presionó para que pudiera sentir su pene endureciendo contra el suyo. Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro y Kurt se detuvo un segundo para mirar a su novio con los ojos oscuros y mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración ya irregular.

―¿Deberíamos ir a tu cuarto?

Blaine negó con la cabeza ya extrañando los labios y esperando más fricción. En realidad ya no se quería mover porque teniendo a Kurt entres sus piernas y sintiéndolo estar simplemente tan cachondo como él estaba, hacía imposible moverse. Era perfecto como estaba ahora y no tenían que hacer… la cosa en realidad.

―No, por favor. Sólo quiero estar así por un tiempo.

―De acuerdo ―su novio susurró y finalmente sus labios estaban nuevamente sobre los de Blaine, seguido de su lengua deslizándose dentro de su movimiento y pidiendo un baile. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que se le metió, pero sólo quería disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Amaba la sensación de la lengua de Kurt contra la suya. Amaba las manos sobre su pecho desnudo, los profundos gemidos que Kurt hacía cuando comenzó a rodar sus caderas o cuando Blaine le apretó el culo un poco más fuerte. Casi se sentía como borracho porque ningún pensamiento coherente cruzaba su mente, sólo había Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Encontraron un ritmo constante y Blaine movió sus manos del culo de Kurt, sosteniendo su cara para que no se dejaran de besar y movió sus caderas junto con Kurt. Ambos estaban totalmente duros después de un corto tiempo y en celo contra el otro y él sentía que crecía. El calor familiar en su vientre, manos sudadas, sudor en el cabello y su apuesto, hermoso novio encima, besándolo con todo lo que tenía y moviéndose tan perfectamente para que sus penes duros estuvieran siempre frotándose y haciéndolos gemir más bajo, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar. Se correría en sus pantalones y no le podía importar menos.

―¿Blaine?

Y entonces, oyendo la voz de su madre, Blaine inmediatamente ya no estaba excitado. No se quería correr, literalmente congelado y miró a los grandes ojos de su novio. Esto no estaba pasando… mierda esto no estaba pasando. Sus manos estaban descansando en los hombros de Kurt y ambos miraron lentamente a la madre de Blaine parada allí con una sonrisa demasiado divertida. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Simplemente no podía! ¡ Este era el momento más embarazoso en la historia! Ya había tenido algunos con su madre pero este simplemente… este estaba en la cima de todo.

―Chicos, sé que son jóvenes y se quieren ―dijo y Blaine gimió y apretó la cara contra el hombro de Kurt para ocultar las mejillas rojo remolacha y su vergüenza, mientras que Kurt lo sostuvo y probablemente sonreía nerviosamente―: Pero tienes tu cuarto para estas cosas, Blaine.

―¡Mamá! ¡Por favor sólo vete! ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí aun!

―Ya estoy fuera, querido. Simplemente tu padre olvidó el monedero.

Caminó alrededor del sofá y él podía sentir sus ojos en ellos y su divertida sonrisa porque esta mujer lo interrogaría más tarde. Estaría feliz por él, enloqueciendo pero le preguntaría todas esas cosas embarazosas y simplemente no quería eso ahora. No quería ver lo que Kurt estaba haciendo pero entonces sintió los labios contra su oído, besando con el propósito de calmar a Blaine pero no lo haría, no hasta que su madre se hubiera ido. La oyó caminar de regreso luego cuando se detuvo y dijo―: ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas, cielo? Podría haber comprado algunos-

―¡Estoy bien!

Kurt no hizo ruido, ni siquiera una sonrisa, nada, pero su madre se rió―: Tengan cuidado, chicos. ―Y entonces finalmente se fue.

―¡Oh Dios! ―Blaine respiró contra el cuello de Kurt y sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar porque su pene dolía tanto y esto era simplemente la peor cosa que podía pasarle a cualquier adolecente. Que uno de sus padres entrara mientras se estaban besuqueando son su pareja. ¡Dios casi se corría mientras su madre estaba ahí!

―Está bien, cariño ―Kurt dijo con voz calmada.

―Esto fue horrible, Kurt.

Lo oyó reír y se inclinó hacia atrás para ver por fin el rostro de Kurt y su sonrisa que era realmente lo que necesitaba ahora.

―Bueno, no fue muy inteligente de nosotros quedarnos aquí y… hacer esto.

Ahora fue Blaine quien dio una breve carcajada y luego se frotó los ojos, lentamente calmándose porque sabía que no podía cambiar lo que pasó. Aun así, esto iría a su lista de las cosas más embarazosas en la historia.

―¿Estás bien? ―Kurt preguntó y corrió su mano a través del cabello de Blaine, manteniendo sus caderas hacia arriba, porque sabía lo mucho que dolería simplemente presionar hacia abajo.

―Sí… lo estaré.

―Bien ―un susurro y un suave beso fue compartido―: ¿Deberíamos ir a tu habitación y… comenzar de nuevo donde nos quedamos?

Si Blaine pudiera se hubiera reído, de verdad porque acaba de tener el mismo pensamiento a pesar del hecho de que acaban de ser atrapados haciendo esto que no era apto para ningún padre. Pero ahora sabía que era lo que lo ponía así, incómodo haciendo esto con Kurt. No era porque no confiaba en Kurt o porque tuviera miedo. Era porque no era capaz de hacer esto con personas alrededor o incluso sabiendo que estaban cerca.

―Sólo dame un segundo hasta que pueda sentir mis piernas de nuevo.

* * *

Estoy de vuelta y como bien lo dijo la autora sólo queda el final; espero poder corregirlo en un par de horas y esté listo para mañana.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**

* * *

¡Así que esta es la última parte y quiero agradecerles a todos por los adorables comentarios! Ayuda demasiado obtener comentarios, así sé lo que quieren, que les gusta y si lo estoy haciendo bien o no. ¡Estoy pensando en escribir más sobre ellos pero está en que si ustedes quieren leer más! ¡Díganme lo que piensan! Ahora, disfruten esta última parte ;)

* * *

Parte 7. Juntos

Blaine realmente amaba a sus padres. Además en realidad le agradaba Burt Hummel. Pero no le gustaba que estuviera en torno a ellos. Era su cockblock* personal, la única cosa que lo ponía verdaderamente incómodo para no ir más lejos, más que sólo besar y tocar a Kurt y cada vez que quería más se frustraba porque simplemente no podía hacerlo cuando sabía que había otras personas en la casa. ¿Y afuera? De ninguna manera. Alguien podría atraparlos, o peor, atraparlos, llamar a la policía y sentirse ofendido porque dos chicos se besuqueaban a la luz del día en Ohio. No necesitaba decirle a Kurt cuando parar, él sólo sentía lo en la manera que el cuerpo de Blaine se congelaba o alejaba la cabeza para dejar de besar a Kurt. Lo sabía sin una palabra y se detenía inmediatamente, simplemente sosteniendo a Blaine cerca y susurrando que estaba bien, que iba a esperar, que no necesitaban hacer nada en absoluto. Si, su novio era la persona más asombrosa del planeta. No sólo se veía hermoso y hacía a los hombres y a las mujeres jadear cuando pasaba, era además una persona tan humilde, inteligente, comprensiva y amorosa. Sino que también se defendía a sí mismo y a Blaine. Era perfecto, para Blaine era perfecto. Incluso sus defectos, sobre todo sus defectos lo hacían perfecto. Hasta ahora Blaine pensaba que Kurt era impecable, pero tenía defectos que lo hacían simplemente más real, más humano y más adorable. Como que siempre solía mantener su ropa limpia y ordenada o cuando pedía algo y chasqueaba los dedos – sí que era molesto, pero así era Kurt. Cada fallo, cada cosa hermosa, cada hábito, Blaine los amaba todos. Y Kurt le correspondía en todo.

Nunca llamó a Blaine un nerd, nunca se reía de sus corbatines, nunca parecía estar molesto cuando comenzaba a hablar de sus libros favoritos, series o personajes. Incluso si Blaine le molestaba, Kurt probablemente no lo diría y simplemente lo vería ser feliz. Porque eso es lo que quería, ¿no? Que Blaine sea feliz y ser feliz él mismo.

Pero al igual que cada relación de ensueño llegaría un momento en que ambos dejaran este país de las maravillas de color rosa y colapsaran. Sucedió cuando discutieron de la fiesta que Rick estuvo hablando. Y fue Blaine quien comenzó la discusión. Sólo quedaban tres semanas de sus vacaciones de verano y para el final de la semana sus padres saldrían de su casa para su viaje a California. Dos semanas enteras sin ellos. Dos semanas en que podría hacer lo que tanto quería compartir con Kurt. En realidad lo planeó este sábado, justo después de que sus padres se hubieran ido.

―¿Por qué siquiera vas a allí? Dijiste que no te importaba lo que piensan y que tú y yo importamos más que ninguno ―Blaine habló y se sorprendió de lo fuerte que podía ser. Bueno, no era tan fuerte, pero si todavía más fuerte que de costumbre.

―No me importa lo que piensen sobre nosotros. Aun así son mis amigos y es una tradición para nosotros ir y te lo dije, puedes venir conmigo ―Kurt dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Blaine.

―Sabes que no soy como ellos y no me sentiría cómodo ahí. Se reirán de mí y me trataran como… como basura.

Tal vez fue injusto de Blaine pedir a Kurt no ir allí. Pero también fue desleal por parte de Kurt pedirle ir allí con él. Sabía exactamente lo que Blaine pensaba de esas personas y también sabía lo que ellos pensaban de él. Así que, por qué siquiera le surgió la idea de que Kurt debería ir allí con él.

―No permitiré que pase, Blaine, y muchos de ellos te aceptaran tal y como eres.

Miró a Kurt y su novio le devolvió la mirada, sin decir mucho por medio de su mirada, pero tratando probablemente de profundizar en la cabeza de Blaine.

―No voy a beber, o chismear o hacer cualquiera de las cosas que hacen. No iré ahí y no quiero… no entiendo por qué vas allí cuando en realidad no te gusta todo de esto de ser popular.

Kurt suspiró y miró a Blaine como algo dolido―: No tiene nada que ver con ser popular o no. Es vivir, Blaine. Simplemente vivir y hacer experiencias.

―¿Así que me dices que te gusta beber, emborracharte y chismear? Y, no lo sé, ¿hacer todas las cosas que los adolescentes hacen y ponerte en riesgo?

―¿Riesgo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tal vez era porque había estado viendo demasiadas veces Queer As Folk, o quizás era porque tenía una muy gran imaginación, pero estaba asustado de que Kurt haría algo estúpido como tomar drogas, beber y conducir, pelearse con alguien. Todas esas cosas que sabía Kurt nunca harían. No, pero estaba simplemente triste y un poco decepcionado. Quería este fin de semana para estar sólo ellos, para hacer lo que quería hacer con su novio durante los últimos días.

―No importa ―Blaine dijo, y se fue a su estantería, tomó la caja del DVD de Doctor Who.

―¿Piensas que haré algo estúpido?

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo ocupado con la elección de un DVD y lo puso en su reproductor y encendió el televisor.

―¿No confías en mí?

―No, Kurt. Confío en ti. Pero no que vayas allí.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando a su novio y al ver la mirada de curiosidad, y a la vez también herida. No, maldita sea, no quiere que eso suceda. Era un error alejar a Kurt de sus amigos pero también quería que este fin de semana sea especial. Especial para los dos.

―Blaine. Deberías venir conmigo y ver que no es tan malo. Me gustaría mostrarles cuan especial eres y cuan asombroso eres. No tenemos que estar allí por mucho tiempo. Sólo una o dos horas. ―Sintió la mano de Kurt en su hombro, sintió cómo se acercó y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encogió de hombros lejos de su toque y miró hacia otro lado.

―No. Ve si quieres. Yo no lo haré.

Segundos pasaban, segundos de silencio y luego Kurt salió de su habitación y, por primera vez desde que estaba con Kurt, Blaine sintió como su corazón podría romperse en cualquier momento.

* * *

Quizás estaba exagerando pero estaba realmente herido de que Kurt decidiera ir a ese lugar donde él verdaderamente no quería estar y además esperaba que Blaine lo acompañara a pesar que sabía cuánto le desagradaba a Blaine esta clase de cosas. No se llamaron o mandaron mensajes. Nada y la noche de viernes, cuando estaba sentado en su cama y mirando el primer episodio de Doctor Who temporada 4 se encontró sonriendo acerca de Donna. Era la primera vez que sonreía de verdad en días. Por supuesto que su madre notó que algo pasó pero Blaine simplemente dijo que era un malentendido entre Kurt y él. Y solamente era eso. Estaba mal que Blaine no le dijo a Kurt lo que había en su mente pero también estaba mal de Kurt querer que él fuera a esa fiesta. No le agradaban esos chicos y seguro que no quería estar cerca de ellos.

La mañana del sábado se encontró con Mercedes que intentó distraerlo. Habló sobre Sam y como habían comenzado a salir pero que ella no pensaba que iban a estar juntos, ya que no se sentía bien en ese momento. Asintió con la cabeza y estuvo de acuerdo en todo lo que dijo hasta que ella notó que Blaine no estaba con ella―. ¿Qué está pasando, Blaine?

―¿Huh?

Se le acercó, lo tomó de la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos que todavía estaban un poco aguados y cansados de lo que había llorado la noche anterior.

―¿Kurt y tú están bien?

―¿Por qué estás preguntando?

Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, frotándole el pelo gelificado y Blaine se quejó sobre esto.

―Porque desde que Kurt y tú están juntos nunca has estado tan triste.

Uh… bien quizás era un poco obvio. Blaine suspiró, empujó las gafas en su nariz y se encogió de hombros. Sólo tomaría una llamada, un mensaje y todo estaría bien nuevamente, ¿cierto? Sólo tenía que explicarse y Kurt entendería, ¿verdad? ¿Pero qué si no? ¿Qué si cambió de idea? ¿Quién sabía de qué estaba hablando cuando no estaba cerca de Blaine y quién sabía si sus amigos lo convencieron de que Blaine era malo para él? ¿Huh? No… no, esto no era verdad. Confiaba en Kurt, realmente lo hacía. Su novio tenía su propia mente, sus propios ojos y opinión y nunca escucharía a cualquier persona, siempre y cuando se sentía bien.

―Va a ir a una fiesta con sus 'amigos' y no quiero que vaya. Pero dijo que quería que yo fuera con él pero no puedo. No me agradan. Quiero decir, Puck está bien pero los otros son extraños.

―Oh, Blaine ―ella lo tranquilizó y le frotó la espalda―: Esto es sólo algo que esos chicos populares hacen, ¿sabes?

―Lo sé. Sé que porque es popular tiene que hacer algunas cosas. ¡Pero es estúpido! No tienes que hacer nada de lo que ellos quieren. Es sólo una estúpida regla que existente en el instituto.

Las personas siempre decían que eres esto y eso que tienes que hacer esto y eso. Como él era un nerd entonces tenía que estar con los nerds y perdedores de la escuela. Y puesto que Kurt era popular que tenía que estar allí para cualquiera y siempre ser el mejor en lo que estaba haciendo. Todo esto era simplemente estúpido e injusto y la vida eventualmente dejaría de ser así. Un día ya no sería el nerd y Kurt dejaría de ser popular.

―Deberías llamarlo, Blaine.

Pero Blaine no quería. Al final ellos eran amigos de Kurt durante casi cuatro años y no le podía decir que no vaya allí de nuevo. Fue un error al principio e incorrecto que no le dijo la verdad y ahora las cosas estaban aún más difíciles. En realidad planeaba tener una cena agradable con Kurt, tal vez cocinar juntos, ver una película y luego se irían a dormir en casa de Blaine por primera vez en su historia y Blaine estaría tan cómodo que estaba dispuesto a hacer más con su novio. Siempre estaban tan cerca de dar el siguiente paso, pero siempre Blaine se detenía cada vez cuando sentía lo cerca que estaba. Nunca se corrió frente a Kurt y nunca lo vio desnudo, pero quería. Mucho.

―Tal vez…

Más tarde, cuando estuvo de regreso en casa otra vez se reunió con sus padres en el corredor con sus cosas ya embaladas y listos para salir de la casa en cualquier momento. Exhausto se pasó la mano por el pelo y vio la enorme sonrisa de su madre.

―Cielo, estamos a punto de salir. Te he dejado suficiente dinero en la taza de costumbre en la cocina y pase lo que pase, nos llamas, ¿vale?

―Sí, mamá.

Luego se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le sonrió a su hijo con los ojos enormes y todavía esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro―: Y cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Afortunadamente, no puedes quedar embarazado o Kurt.

―¡Mamá! ―Blaine gimió y su rostro se volvió rojo oscuro.

Ella se rió como si pensara que esto era algo muy divertido, pero no lo era. No para Blaine.

―Sé que estarán bien. Kurt es un buen chico.

Blaine asintió y vio a su padre que lleva sus maletas y luego ambos se salieron de la casa y Blaine estuvo solo. Solo en una casa enorme con tantas cosas con las que solía divertirse, con las que solía pasar su tiempo pero lo único que podía pensar es que podía hacer todas estas cosas junto con su novio. Se fue a la cocina, puso una pizza en el horno y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse el pijama. Pijama de Harry Potter - con pequeñas snitch doradas - Kurt la compró la semana pasada. Incluso se compró un par y Blaine nunca olvidaría lo feliz que le hizo. Había incluso más recuerdos felices, tantos que hacían que el corazón de Blaine pesara y él mismo peleó consigo sobre escribir a Kurt o no. Eran casi las 21:00 y Kurt probablemente ya estaba en esa estúpida fiesta con toda esa gente estúpida. Sacó la pizza del horno y se fue a su habitación, comenzó el DVD de Doctor Who y se puso cómodo en su cama. Todavía quedaba el último libro de Harry Potter que querían leer juntos y luego querían ver las películas, pero eso sería después… ¿o quizás nunca? ¿Qué pasa si se había terminado su relación? ¿Y si rompieron y no tenía ni idea? No, Kurt nunca rompería con él de esta manera y Blaine no lo haría de esa manera tampoco. Nunca. Sintiendo cómo la cabeza le comenzó a doler, se quitó las gafas, tomó un trozo de su pizza y empezó a comer y ver el episodio sobre Ood, Donna y el Doctor. Poco a poco se metió en el episodio, disfrutándolo, pero entonces su teléfono vibró y quería apostar a que se trataba de un mensaje de su madre y algunos comentarios acerca de ellos teniendo relaciones sexuales. Pero Blaine parpadeó cuando vio el familiar nombre que no esperaba.

**Kurt 9:21pm:**

_Supongo que aun estás enojado conmigo, ¿cierto?_

Blaine leyó el mensaje muchas veces, alejó el teléfono, lo tomó de vuelta y luego cedió, respondiendo. ¿A quién quería engañar? No podía ignorar un mensaje de Kurt.

**Blaine 9:29pm:**

_No estoy enojado contigo. No puedo._

**Kurt 9:30pm:**

_¿Puedo verte?_

**Blaine 9:31pm:**

_Te dije que no voy a ir allí._

**Kurt 9:33pm:**

_No, no allí. Estoy en tu puerta principal._

¿Huh? Blaine miró a su ventana, tratando de ver algo, pero no podía ver nada.

**Kurt 9:35pm:**

_¿Quieres verme?_

Sin ninguna vacilación, saltó de su cama, salió de su habitación por el pasillo y abrió la puerta principal. Allí estaba él, con ropa casual, una maleta en la mano y sonriendo tristemente mientras miraba a Blaine. Se sentía bien, era bueno verlo después de casi una semana sin ver a su novio. Al ver la maleta, sabiendas lo que significaba, toda su ira simplemente desaparecido.

―Tu mamá me llamó.

―Oh Dios ―Blaine gimió y Kurt se rió en voz baja.

―No te preocupes. Ella estaba preocupada de lo que estaba mal con nosotros. Y me dijeron que se irían… este fin de semana.

¡Oh Dios! Blaine le dijo a Kurt sobre lo incómodo que estaba besuqueándose con él, mientras que otros estaban alrededor, y ahora sabiendo que su madre llamó a Kurt para básicamente permitir que haga _eso_ con su hijo… Blaine apretó la mano contra su cara y dio un paso a un lado para dejar que Kurt entrara.

―Ella es tan embarazosa, oh Dios mío.

―Ella está bien.

Después de un poco de respirar para calmarse volvió a mirar a Kurt y seguía viendo esa triste sonrisa y la preocupación en sus ojos. Oh, sí. Debía decir que no había realmente ninguna necesidad de nada. No, esta pelea era estúpida y por supuesto que tendrían más peleas, peleas grandes, peleas más pequeñas, pero en este momento esta pelea era una estupidez y realmente no quería eso. En dos semanas estarían de vuelta en la escuela y todo iba a cambiar para ellos. ¿Mejor o peor? Blaine no estaba seguro. Ahora, sin embargo, quería pasar tiempo con su novio y simplemente estar a solas con él. Con dos pasos rápidos se acercó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y se apretó contra su cuerpo, extrañando su esencia, extrañando su calor y estando más que feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

―Lo siento.

―Lo siento también ―Kurt respondió y abrazó a Blaine de nuevo―: No debería haberte pedido ir allí conmigo.

―Y yo debí haberte dicho por qué estaba tan enojado.

Blaine se alejó, mirando a su novio y, finalmente, su sonrisa ya no era triste. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Kurt, a sus manos y se las tomó―: Quería tenerte aquí… conmigo. A solas.

No había nada más que Blaine tuviera que decir, porque Kurt entendió. Sus manos apretaron las de Blaine y sus ojos se enfocaron en ellas hasta que volvió a mirar a Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso.

― Es por eso que tengo mi maleta conmigo. Con mis pijamas y otras… cosas.

Blaine canturreó alegremente, sintiendo cómo se sonrojó, pero no le importó. Este momento, soñó acerca de esto por muchos días y nada podría arruinar esto para él.

―Dios ―susurró y besó de nuevo a Kurt.

Fueron a la habitación de Blaine, terminaron la pizza y vieron otro episodio de Doctor Who. Era sólo que Blaine no podía prestar mucha atención al episodio. Tomó a Kurt en sus brazos, besó la sien de vez en cuando y después de veinte minutos, incluso Kurt no podía prestar mucha atención a la televisión y volvió la cabeza del pecho de Blaine para que pudiera mirarlo con esa encantadora sonrisa que tenía para Blaine. Todo lo que Blaine podía hacer era sonreír de vuelta, tan contento y tan enamorado como su novio. Había algo así como orgullo que sentía de que Kurt no fuera a la fiesta, pero también un amor profundo, cálido y seguro por él. Es por eso que en realidad no se sentía inseguro o tímido. En realidad se sentía bastante confiado y quería que Kurt se sintiera así también.

―¿Quizás deberíamos bañarnos? ¿Juntos?

Y sin ninguna duda Blaine asintió y los dos se levantaron dejando su habitación para ir al baño. En su cabeza todo esto era bastante fácil. Se quitarían la ropa, entrarían a la ducha juntos y vería a su novio desnudo, por primera vez, y se enamoraría aún más de él. Incluso si era tan fácil de imaginar la realidad lo puso repentinamente nervioso, no ansiosos, no inseguro, pero sólo nervioso. Estar desnudo lo hacía vulnerable, hacía a Kurt vulnerable y los dos permitirían al otro ver y tocar lugares que sólo ellos conocían y nunca dejaron que nadie tocara. Sin embargo, si a alguien alguna vez le permitía tocarlo de esta manera, Blaine quería que Kurt fuera el primero. Necesitaba que Kurt fuera su primera vez.

―Ven aquí ―su novio dijo suavemente cuando él se paró frente a la ducha y Blaine simplemente lo hizo. Un dulce beso largo fue compartido y luego sintió cómo Kurt tomó las manos de Blaine, las guio hasta su camisa y le dio a entender, y comenzó a desnudarlo, mientras Kurt empezó a desvestir a Blaine. Con cada capa que se caía al suelo llegaba a ver más y más de la piel de su novio. Piel pálida, piel perfecta y se le hacía difícil respirar, tan difícilmente pensó que su confianza simplemente desapareciera y sus rodillas sedarían.

―Cierra los ojos ―susurró Kurt mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Blaine y ambos cerraron sus ojos, aun desnudándose. Se sintió como mucho más tiempo hasta que Blaine estuvo desnudo, pero sabía que sólo pasaron unos segundos. Respiraron por la nariz, dejando que sus manos descansaran sobre los hombros del otro, y luego, lentamente, explorando las bajaron. Blaine iba desde los hombros desnudos de Kurt por sus brazos, sintiendo la cálida y suave piel bajo sus dedos, luego de vuelta hasta el pecho, hacia abajo sobre su vientre y no había vellos apenas en la piel, piel, piel y Kurt imitó su acción, sincronizado con Blaine. Se sentía tan claro, tan cerca, como si estuviera repleto bajo la piel de Blaine y trazando líneas sobre ella. Cálido, llena de marcas de amor y se llevó todas sus preocupaciones, todos sus pensamientos sobre si esto era correcto o incorrecto. Era correcto, muy correcto y cuando oyó a Kurt respirando _Te amo_, poco a poco abrió los ojos y se ahogó en el infinito azul y verde de los ojos de Kurt. Blaine lo dijo también y besó a su novio, presionando su cuerpo poco a poco en contra el de Kurt, sintiendo su pecho desnudo contra el suyo, sintiendo su piel toda en la suya y también su pene medio duro. Ni la vergüenza, ni la inseguridad estaban allí, sólo el amor, deseo y la sensación de seguridad. Entraron en la ducha, justo bajo del agua caliente y comenzaron a lavarse mutuamente entre besos lentos y manos explorando pero nunca tocando ahí abajo. No, se lavaron por si mismos allí y cuando terminaron, sus cuerpo cálidos, flexibles y húmedos caminaron de regreso a la habitación de Blaine, frotándose para secarse el cabello y luego se quedaron allí, uno frente al otro y tomando la imagen. Kurt era aún más hermoso, tan hermoso que Blaine estaba tenido dificultades para creer que era real, que era real. Su cuerpo estuvo mucho más tiempo desnudo, especialmente las piernas y luego estaba su hermoso pene – nunca pensó que pensaría que un pene era maravilloso – pero era como si todo Kurt lo fuera. Los brazos, la cintura, la piel limpia, pálida y Blaine se sintió de repente muy pequeño. Era sólo que cada vez que Kurt sonreía, cada vez que le daba la familiar sonrisa o una nueva, al igual que en este momento, lo único que podía ver era el amor, tanto amor que quería llorar porque él era el afortunado de conseguir este amor. Alargó la mano hacía Kurt, tirando de él con un abrazo y susurrando lo hermoso que era, lo mucho que lo amaba, cuánto lo deseaba y Kurt susurró en correspondencia. Entonces, después de algunos segundos de simplemente abrazarse, Kurt se apartó, caminando hacia la cama y llevando a Blaine con él hasta que estuvo recostado sobre su espalda y Blaine estaba justo encima de él, sosteniéndose con las manos.

―Quiero que estés dentro de mí.

Santo… Blaine dejó de respirar cuando escuchó sus palabras y sintió como su pene se volvió duro como roca. Oh Dios, ahí estaba, ahí estaban, tan cerca de la realidad.

―Quiero decir si tú quieres.

―¡Quiero! ―Blaine dijo casi demasiado fuerte y ambos se pusieron rojos y rieron.

―De acuerdo, ahí… está el lubricante en mi maleta y los condones.

Asintiendo Blaine se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama y rebuscó en la maleta de Kurt hasta que encontró la botella y cinco preservativos. Levantó las cejas y se arrastró de nuevo a Kurt, dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

―No tenemos que usarlos todos ―se puso aún más rojo y era la primera vez que Blaine lo veía tímido. Esta era una imagen tan diferente de Kurt, tan poco familiar pero absolutamente adorable. Lo hacía simplemente más real, más humano, más como él.

―Supongo que sabes ¿cómo… hacerlo?

―Si ―Blaine sonrió y gateó de regreso a Kurt, pero se detuvo cuando vio cómo abría las piernas, dando cabida a Blaine para ponerse justo entre ellas y no podía apartar los ojos de su pene erecto, recostado ahí y sólo mostrándole cuánto lo quería. A él. Blaine. Estaba duro por él e hizo a Blaine ridículamente orgulloso.

―Vi suficientes episodios de Queer As Folk y leí lo suficiente sobre ello ―dijo con calma y se metió entre las piernas de Kurt, manteniendo su cuerpo para arriba, pero besando a su novio riendo.

―¿Un programa como guía para cómo tener sexo?

Uh, escuchando la palabra sexo provocó una torsión cálida a vientre, que se dirigió directamente hacia su pene.

―No es sólo sexo… es más ―Blaine dijo y ambos sonrieron, mostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Esto no era sólo perder su virginidad, no se trataba de sexo. Estos eran ellos Kurt y Blaine, compartiendo su amor y mostrando su amor de una manera que no habían experimentaron aún.

―Mucho más ―Kurt susurró y colocó su cabeza suavemente en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine y tiró de él para besarlo. Eran dulces besos, besos lentos y cuando Blaine se dejó caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Kurt sintiendo esa suave piel, sintiendo sus penes desnudos tocándose, allí el beso se hizo más. Más labios, lenguas deslizándose juntas, dientes chocando y pequeños gemidos escapando de sus labios temblorosos cuando Kurt movió sus caderas. Kurt sostuvo el rostro de Blaine, besándolo con más fuerza, gimiendo, gimiendo con él y restregándose más rápido uno contra el otro. Entonces Kurt apartó la mano, deslizándola hacia abajo hasta el hombro de Blaine, a lo largo de su pecho y dejó de besar. Blaine se contuvo de nuevo, viendo la mano de Kurt vagar más y más hasta que sintió sus dedos alrededor de su duro pene. Temblando apretó la cara contra el cuello de Kurt, gimiendo bajo y largo, cuando acarició su longitud y sintiendo pequeños besos en la frente. Esto era mucho mejor cuando Kurt lo acarició en comparación a cuando Blaine utilizaba su propia mano. Necesitando un momento, utilizó su propia mano para deslizarla hacia abajo en el cuerpo de Kurt y le dio el mismo placer, oyendo a Kurt hacer todos esos ruidos excitantes y al sentir lo cerca que estaba, lo rápido que estaba respirando, Kurt se detuvo y zumbó alegremente, pasando una mano a través de los rizos de Blaine.

―Deberíamos… deberíamos usar el lubricante.

―Bien ―respondió, con la boca seca y moviendo su cuerpo cansado por el lubricante. Oh, ahora estaba muy emocionado porque Blaine sabía qué iba a pasar. Usaría el lubricante en sus dedos, para el ano de Kurt y prepararlo para la acción real. Enterraría sus dedos, uno tras otro en su interior, estirando a su novio y―: Oh Dios…

Allí estaba la mano de Kurt de nuevo, subiendo y bajando de su brazo, suave, cálida y calmándolo y Blaine miró a su sonrisa, la sonrisa segura con los ojos medio cerrados y supo que esto estaba absolutamente correcto. Regresó entre las piernas, se sirvió una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos, observando el pecho de Kurt subir y bajar, mirando a su pene sacudiéndose y luego miró más abajo y vio el agujero cuando su novio abrió aún más ampliamente las piernas. Calentó el lubricante entre los dedos y colocó uno contra el agujero, tocando el borde, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba allí y, Dios, los ruidos que Kurt hacía lo estaban volviéndolo loco.

―Está bien ―Kurt dijo, dando a Blaine una mirada alentadora y luego empujó lentamente su dedo en el interior. Estrecho, lo único que podía pensar era: estrecho, Kurt y caliente. Ya se sentía tan estrecho y sorprendente alrededor de su dedo así que ¿cómo se sentiría estar dentro de él?

―¿Está esto bien?

―Sí, puedes moverte más rápido ―Kurt gimió y Blaine agitó un dedo dentro y fuera y añadió un segundo dedo cuando Kurt hizo sonidos complacientes y movió sus caderas con los dedos de Blaine. Tijereando sus dedos, moviéndose más rápido, pero manteniendo siempre una mirada cercana a Kurt para asegurarse de que no le dolía o hacía algo mal. Obviamente no era así porque su novio se movía y parecía contento y excitado y tan hermoso. El sudor que cubría su piel, el cuerpo ardiendo y un tercer dedo le siguió. Era casi demasiado, demasiado como para sentir, ver y Blaine estaba seguro de que simplemente podía correrse por esto, al ver a su novio desmoronarse.

―Está bien, eso es suficiente, cariño.

Lentamente, sacó sus dedos, controlando su mano temblorosa, su cuerpo y soltando un elevado suspiro mientras Kurt abrió el condón y se incorporó lentamente, colocando un suave beso en los labios de Blaine mientras envolvió su mano alrededor del pene de Blaine y rodó el condón en él.

―Te amo, Blaine. ―Sus narices se acariciaron, sus labios se convirtieron en sonrisas.

―Te amo también.

Después eso de la mente de Blaine dejó de pensar, dejó de preocuparse y sólo se centró en el cuerpo debajo de él, en esos ojos azules y siguió a Kurt mientras se acostó otra vez, de rodillas entre sus piernas y frotó la cabeza de su pene una y otra vez en el orificio de Kurt. Sin arrepentimiento, nada, ni un solo pensamiento sombrío y apretó sus labios contra los de Kurt mientras empujaba lentamente dentro de su apretado agujero, tarareando con Kurt, gimiendo con Kurt y yendo más y más profundo.

―¿Te… te duele?

Kurt negó con la cabeza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, sosteniéndolo como si Blaine fuera su lugar seguro, como si fuera su sustento y le hacía sentirse fuerte, tan fuerte, porque no sólo Kurt era el que lo ayudó, le dio valor, lo hizo más seguro de sí mismo y lo hizo sentirse amados. No. Blaine también era capaz de dárselo a Kurt.

―No. Sin embargo arde pero… está bien. Por favor… muévete.

Todo esto era como un sueño pero se sentía demasiado para ser un sueño y nunca quería que fuera un sueño. Era demasiado maravilloso, demasiado perfecto, esto nunca podría ser un sueño. Blaine movió sus caderas lentamente, deslizándose dentro y fuera de Kurt dejándolo que se acostumbrara a eso y entonces decidió moverse más rápido, cambiando su posición un poco y luego Kurt gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y Blaine se detuvo, mirándolo con pánico.

―¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo siento! ¿Te… te lastimé?

―No ―Kurt susurró, bajando para follarse en el pene de Blaine y guau, de acuerdo, eso era diferente pero bueno, demasiado bueno―: Estuvo bien. Asombroso. Por favor… otra vez.

Y, por supuesto, Blaine hizo justamente eso, empujando de nuevo, golpeando el mismo punto que volvía a Kurt loco y moviéndose más rápido y más rápido. Oh dulce Jesús, esto se sentía mejor de lo que imaginaba, Kurt era más sexy y más hermoso debajo de él y Blaine sabía que no podría soportarlo más. No con las manos de Kurt en todo su cuerpo, con sus profundos y largos gemidos, no con sus corazones corriendo, la respiración rápida que sentía contra los labios de Kurt, no con todos los besos desesperados y ansiosos que compartían. Nunca iba a ser capaz de hacer el amor con Kurt con otras personas en su casa. Nunca. Esta era la primera vez, esto eran ellos siendo ruidoso, cayendo a pedazos, cayendo más profundamente en este profundo lugar de la excitación y el amor y todavía estaba sorprendido de que aún no se corría.

―Estoy cerca, Kurt… demasiado cerca ―Blaine gimió contra los labios y envolvió la mano alrededor del miembro descuidado de Kurt, acariciándolo rápido y fuerte y luego Kurt gritó, conteniendo el aliento y temblando bajo Blaine, sintió la corrida caliente corriendo por sus dedos, que era demasiado para él. Se corrió justo después de Kurt, ojos blanquecidos, la boca abierta y el cuerpo tembloroso.

* * *

Después de que se calmaron y se limpiaron, simplemente se recostaron en la cama de Blaine, uno frente al otro y abrazándose, Blaine lentamente se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Tuvo relaciones sexuales por primera vez en su vida. Hizo el amor con la persona que amaba desde hace dos años y se le permitía tocar a esta persona, besar a esa persona y ser correspondido. Dos años de soñar, querer y sentirse perdido y, a veces llorar solo, eso se había terminado. Habían pasado del momento en que Kurt le invitó a salir y en pocas semanas hizo una conexión tan profunda con Kurt, tan profunda, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedaría. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iban a amarse?, ¿cuánto tiempo se sentirían exactamente esto? Pero estos pensamientos eran sobre todo inútiles, porque no podía decir lo que el futuro tenía en la mano para ellos. Ahora mismo, todo esto, teniendo a Kurt a su lado, mirando en sus ojos y dejando su mano correr de arriba a abajo de su brazo, esto era todo, esto era lo que quería para siempre.

―¿Estás bien?

―Por supuesto ―Blaine respondió y sonrió mientras Kurt le daba una mirada preocupada.

―Es sólo que… estás cayado durante casi una hora.

―Estoy… simplemente pensando y… estoy realmente feliz.

Kurt se acurrucó más cerca, besando la comisura de los labios de Blaine, acariciando la mejilla de Blaine, presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra Blaine, todavía caliente, dócil después de lo que hicieron y diciendo―: Cuéntame tus pensamientos.

Algo cambió. Algo cambió entre ellos, lo que no era nada malo. Era más como que Blaine se sintió más fuerte, tal vez más maduro y más seguro acerca de ellos. Era enorme, fue confuso en algún momento, pero sosteniendo a Kurt así, manteniéndolo a salvo en sus brazos en lugar de que fuera al revés… era bueno. Equitativo.

―Estaba pensando… pensando en los últimos dos años y como siempre te quería y ahora te tengo, de demasiadas maneras. Muchas de ellas aún son irreales para mí y que nunca ni siquiera cruzaron mi mente. Y simplemente… nunca pensé que esto iba a suceder jamás. Tú y yo.

Lo abrazó más fuerte, más cerca―: Y estoy tan feliz como nunca antes en mi vida.

―Creía que me odiabas, ¿sabes? ―Kurt susurró contra su mejilla―: Pero me di cuenta que no lo hacías. Eras solamente… tú. Tan tímido e inseguro, pero tan encantador.

Uh… Blaine se sintió ruborizarse. No se había sonrojado tanto cuando estuvieron desnudos, pero esas palabras le hicieron ruborizarse.

―Todavía estoy inseguro sin embargo. No sobre ti, sino… pensar que volveremos a la escuela en dos semanas me pone muy nervioso.

Oh sí… no estaba listo para todas las miradas extrañas, para todos los rumores y para las personas que se reirían o estarían en contra de su relación. No sería fácil, porque esto aquí, aquí, en su casa, todo fuera de la escuela era su cielo, era su paraíso. Ellos podrían ser quienes eran, ir a donde querían y hacer lo que querían. La escuela era un lugar completamente diferente con tantos adolescentes, Blaine realmente no quería volver allí.

―No lo estés. Estaré ahí, nuestros verdaderos amigos estarán ahí y tenemos a nuestras familias. Nos apoyaran. Pero lo más importante, nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Tal vez esto sería suficiente. Quizás debido a esto ellos pasarían su último año y aun así estarían juntos. Realmente esperaba eso, realmente quería eso. Tal vez era demasiado pronto, quizás era su joven mente que le decía esto, pero él realmente quería estar para siempre con Kurt. Justo ahora no era el momento adecuado para decir esto. Así que se limitó a asentir, besó la mejilla de Kurt y se acomodó, lentamente cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la primera noche con su novio. El primer sueño después de que había crecido un poco.

* * *

Escuela. A él usualmente le gustaba la escuela porque estaba hambriento por aprender más y más. Cuando fuera que la escuela comenzaba, él terminaba leyendo libro tras libro, estudiando, educándose y estando en su mundillo propio. Este año, sin embargo, todo sería diferente. Blaine Anderson ya no era el chico tímido y sin experiencia en cuanto a estar enamorado, estar en pareja. De acuerdo, quizás aún era tímido y un poco ansioso, pero tenía novio. Tenía a Kurt Hummel como un novio que le probaba, una y otra vez que no estaba jugando con él, que en verdad quería estar con Blaine y Blaine ya no tenía más dudas de eso. ¿Pero la escuela? Blaine se sintió mal cuando vio a toda la gente caminar al interior del edificio, mientras que él estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y se hundía, intentando volverse uno con el asiento.

―Podemos esperar hasta que todos estén dentro, Blaine ―Kurt dijo desde el asiento del conductor y Blaine sintió sus ojos sobre él.

―No. Nunca estoy tarde a clase.

Pero era demasiado difícil para él dejar el auto y entrar. Se preguntó quién sabía sobre ellos, se preguntó si alguien estaría esperando y se reiría de ellos en el momento que los vieran entrar a la escuela.

―¿Quieres entrar solo? ¿Así nadie nos verá juntos? ―rápido giró la cabeza para mirar a Kurt y negó con la cabeza violentamente, ojos ensanchados.

―¡No! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!

―Oye ―Kurt levantó sus cejas, tomando la mano de Blaine y apretándola―: No te dejaré. Si quieres sostendré tu mano hasta que estés en tu clase. Te dejaré cuando creas que ya no me necesitas.

―Siempre te necesito.

Sin él se sentía como… que era simplemente la mitad y sabía que si tenía que enfrentar todo esto solo, terminaría llorando y quizás huyendo porque sería demasiado. Bueno, tal vez sólo estaba exagerando, pero en verdad no quería estar solo hoy.

―Muy bien ―Kurt sonrió y se bajó del auto, caminando para el lado de Blaine y abriendo la puerta, pero Blaine no se movió.

―Mira. Este es nuestro último año. En menos de un año habremos terminado la escuela y no veremos a la mayoría nunca más ―Kurt habló y se puso en cuclillas, levantando la vista a su novio―: Luego nos iremos a otro lugar, fuera de Ohio, donde a la gente no le importemos. Nos acepten como somos. Personas que no son jóvenes y estúpidas como la mayoría en la escuela.

―¿Nos… nos vamos?

―Bueno, espero que te quedes conmigo durante mucho tiempo.

Como si Blaine desearía alguna vez a alguien más. ¿Cómo podía Kurt siquiera pensar eso?

―Mantenlo en mente, ¿de acuerdo? Y además que te amo. Nadie va a cambiar eso.

No tenía sentido preocuparse sobre lo que las otras personas dijeran y pensaran. Blaine lo sabía, pero estaba nervioso, aún atemorizado. Pero no había otra manera que ir ahí y enfrentar todo y esperar hasta que el año se acabara. Luego, y confiaba en Kurt, todo cambiaría. Con suerte de la manera que Kurt acaba de decirlo y Blaine lo deseaba.

―De acuerdo ―tomó un respiro profundo, exhaló y observó a Kurt enderezarse, dándole un corto pero alentador beso y luego bajó del auto, tomando sus mochilas y Kurt cerró la puerta mientras Blaine observaba a las personas que aun entraban. Observando a algunas de ellas sonreír, abrazarse y encontrarse con sus amigos nuevamente después de las vacaciones de verano. Incluso vio a los jugadores de futbol, vio a Mercedes entrando con Sam y tomados las manos. Oh, guau, bien. Debería hablar con ella sobre eso, porque hace dos semanas sonaba como si quisiera romper con él.

―¿Listo? ―oyó a su novio decir tras él y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo fijo, plasmando la hermosa imagen de la sonrisa de su novio en su mente, por lo que siempre iba a pensar en ese rostro, esa mirada y la sonrisa cuando se sienta perdido.

―Listo.

La familiar mano alcanzó la de Blaine, sosteniéndola firmemente y cálida, y se fueron del aparcamiento. Si, con esa sensación de saber que lo lograría por este día, por este año. De alguna manera lo harían.

* * *

*negación de algun contacto sexual. Mis disculpas por no lograr encontrar la palabra correcta; de hecho la explicación que doy va con el contexto, porque en si varia en cuestión de significado.

Me tomó una semana extra, pero ya concluí con esta historia. Para aquellos que quieran votar para la secuela, sepan que de hecho ya está en proceso.

Me siento verdaderamente agradecido por todas las personas que me dan la oportunidad de traerles estás traducciones:

Gracias a la extraordinaria **just-an-artist-pl**. Gracias a todas las personas que leen. Gracias a cada uno de los que comentan. Gracias a quienes ponen está historia entre sus favoritas. Gracias a quien lee mis notas de traductor. GRACIAS.


End file.
